<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spectral by wetcement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607594">Spectral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement'>wetcement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, Kinda, M/M, Urban Legends, Yôkai, and swearing, kinda but not a whole lot, might be a bit ooc but i tried, no beta we die like men, smut but like... not explicit?, the violence isn't that bad but i put the warning on just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is your average teacher in Osaka until one fateful night at a train station flips everything on its head. His eyes are opened to the spectral world, whether he wants it or not, and his life raft is a mysterious, silver-haired stalker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>holy crap I'm bad at summaries, I am so sorry.  I'm also sorry if anything that happens is completely OOC.  I'm only knee deep in Naruto (ep. 140) but I couldn't stop myself writing these two.  Also, this is my first piece written for an event! I'm so excited!  THANK YOU for reading, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another late night.</p><p>Iruka rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his vending machine tea.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to stay at school for that long but with exams coming up he had to make sure everything was ready.  He sighed as he walked down the nearly deserted platform, other late-night workers staring at their shoes or half asleep on benches waiting for the train.</p><p>He found an empty bench and sat down, rubbing a hand over his face again to try and stave off passing out on the train platform.  As he sleepily eyed the floor tiles, he came to the slow realization that there was a strange hissing noise to his left, almost like strangled breathing.  He looked over but saw nothing.  Probably just some part of the train line that he had never noticed before when the crowds were heavy.</p><p>He turned back to his tea and took another sip.</p><p>Then the noise again, louder, or possibly closer.  Iruka straightened on the bench and looked down the rest of the deserted platform.  He couldn’t see anyone or anything.  No snoring commuters or escaping steam, but the noise continued, sounding more human by the second.</p><p>He stood, gripping his tea tighter as a faint shiver ran down his spine.  Was it coming from the train tunnel?  Slowly Iruka walked towards the edge of the platform, peering into the darkness of the tunnel.  If someone was in there and hurt he should help them, but he couldn’t see anything, all the while the breathing sounds were getting louder and more strangled.  He braced himself on the wall, leaning into the tunnel as far as he could without falling on the tracks.</p><p>Suddenly he was grabbed by the hood of his jacket, yanked back swiftly just as a train shot like a bullet from behind him and into the tunnel.  He winced at the earsplitting sound of the horn and stumbled backwards; eyes wide as he watched the lights of the train windows blink past.</p><p>
  <em>How had I not heard the train coming? I almost died…</em>
</p><p>“Are you alright?”  Slowly Iruka turned around to confront the voice, though his mind was still stunned.  He slowly took in the man before him, eyes cold, almost bored, one of which was hidden behind his strangely silver hair.  A black fabric dust mask covered his mouth and nose.  “Hey,” Iruka blinked, “Are you alright?”  The man’s voice was unusually calm and clashed with the panicked buzz in Iruka’s head.</p><p>“Yeah…”  Iruka started slowly.  “Yes, thank you.”  Iruka said, starting to snap out of it.  “You saved me.”</p><p>The man in front of him shrugged with one shoulder slightly.</p><p>“Mind if I ask why you were trying to decapitate yourself?”  The masked man asked dryly.</p><p>Iruka had to bite back sarcastic remark.   “I thought… I’m not sure but I thought I heard someone on the tracks, they sounded hurt.”  Iruka said looking over his shoulder at the now empty tunnel.  It was silent as the grave.</p><p>“Well if there was, they’re dead now.”  The man said, and Iruka’s mouth dropped open slightly.  “I’m sure no one was there or more people would have noticed…  You look tired.”  Iruka looked away from the man then, he did not like people making assumptions about him.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you.”  He snipped at him before walking back towards the bench he had been at.  Halfway there he sighed.  He should really thank the man again, he felt like he owed him his life. “I’m sorry,” He started, turning back, “Thank you for…”  The words died in his mouth. The man was gone. Iruka turned around again and surveyed the rest of the platform but found no trace of him.  A few people were watching him out of the corner of their eyes, but no one confronted him.</p><p>“I’m losing my mind.”  Iruka chuckled looking down at his tea.  He heard the chimes of the train announcements and the calm voice of the announcer stating that his train was approaching the platform.  He moved to stand where the door would be and rubbed his eyes.  He was never staying late again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>because I'm part of the 'no beta, we die like men' club I 100% guarantee that somewhere in this fic I spelled Iruka 'Iruak' and I'm sorry in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you were ‘never staying late again’?”  Iruka looked up from the papers he was counting at Anko, the fifth-year teacher who’s classroom was across the hall. </p><p>“I thought so too.”  Iruka sighed.  “Does it feel like these exams become more of a pain every year?”</p><p>“The whole process is hell.  Come on, let’s get a drink, you can tell me what happened last night.” Anko said, pushing off the doorframe of his classroom.</p><p>As they moved through the busy Osaka streets, past blinking lights and street food vendors, Iruka regaled Anko with the strange story of what happened to him the night before on the platform.</p><p>“It was… Surreal!  I didn’t hear the train horn until he grabbed me.  I absolutely would have died if he wasn’t there.”  They turned into the izakaya they usually went to, nodding to the bartender as they took off their shoes and tucked them under the bar before sitting down.</p><p>“My favorite customers.”  The man behind the bar smiled at them.</p><p>“Hey Teuchi.”  Anko said.</p><p>“Sake?”</p><p>“Please.”  Iruka replied, sounding just shy of begging.  Teuchi stepped away and Iruka sighed.</p><p>“I feel like I’m losing my mind a little bit. Between preparing for exams and then almost getting hit by that train…”  Iruka sighed.  “I can’t believe I just said the sentence ‘I almost got hit by a train’.”</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic!”  Anko laughed.  Teuchi returned with a bottle of sake and two cups. They both thanked him and Iruka immediately downed a cup.</p><p>“Iruka? Are you feeling alright?”  Teuchi regarded him with concern.</p><p>“He’s just stressed.  Last night he thought he heard someone on the rails and almost had his head taken off looking down the tunnel.”  Anko said, pouring herself a cup.</p><p>“Heard someone on the tracks?”  Iruka nodded. “Did you see them?”</p><p>“There was no one there, Teuchi-san, Iruka is just stressed.”</p><p>“Oh, but it could have been a Teke-Teke.”  Teuchi asserted.  Anko let out a loud laugh.</p><p>“Teke-Teke are an old wives’ tale to keep kids away from the tracks!  Everyone knows that!”</p><p>“Wait… A what?”  Iruka looked between the two.  He was raised in a small town; he had only moved to Osaka for the teaching job a few years ago.</p><p>“A Teke-Teke Iruka-san!  A dangerous spirit born from a young girl falling onto the tracks and getting run over by the train.  They say her spirit lingers at the station attacking commuters.  She pulls herself around by her arms asking where her legs have gone.  You can hear her dragging herself around <em>teke teke teke teke</em>.”</p><p>“You don’t really believe in that, do you Teuchi?”  Anko laughed.</p><p>“You try working behind a bar and listening to the stories everyone has.  I don’t rule anything out.”</p><p>There was a shout form down the bar and Teuchi turned away to take care of another patron.  Iruka poured himself another cup but didn’t drink it, he just stared down at the sake.</p><p>“It really did sound like someone was there.”  He said contemplatively.</p><p>“Oh, come on Iruka, it’s just mumbo-jumbo.”  Anko said, sipping another cup.  “But who knows, maybe hottie-san was a ghost too?”</p><p>Iruka’s eyes snapped to her. “Hottie-san?”</p><p>“Fantastically silver hair? Beautiful dark eyes? … Silky smooth voice.”  Anko wiggle her eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Shut up, I didn’t say that!”  he asserted, blush forming on his cheeks. </p><p>“Close enough!”  Anko smiled at him.  “Maybe he gave you some sort of savior complex, you know like sick patients falling in love with their nurses… Nightingale Syndrome.”</p><p>“Opposite Nightingale Syndrome.”  Iruka corrected her.</p><p>“Whatever, Brainiac, drink your sake.” Iruka smirked into his sake as she nudged his shoulder.</p><p>An hour and a half later Iruka waved at Anko as he watched her go, the embroidered snake on the back of her jacket shining softly in the streetlights. He turned the other way.  His apartment was about a twenty-minute walk and it was a nice night out.  As he walked he thought about what Anko said, Opposite Nightingale Syndrome. </p><p>He had thought about the man a lot since last night, but how could he not!  The guy showed up out of nowhere, saved his life, and then literally disappeared. He had said he hadn’t slept last night because of the shock, but that may not have been the entire reason.  Every time he closed his eyes his mind would wander to steel grey eyes and strong shoulders.</p><p>The hairs on the back of Iruka’s neck stood up.  He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. It felt like someone was watching him.  He scanned the street and saw no one, just some lanterns swinging in the light breeze.  When he turned back around he heard something up ahead.  He froze and waited. </p><p>A cat yowling pierced the silence and about forty yards away a dog trotted out of an alley.  Iruka let out the breath he was holding.  “Just strays.”  He murmured.  The longer he watched the dog though, the more he wanted to look away.  Something about it didn’t seem right.  From the silhouette it looked almost like it had long human hair.  Iruka shook his head as the dog slumped into another alley. “Must have been it’s ears.”  He started walking again, wanting to get off the streets and into the safety of his apartment.  By the time he got home he was shaking from stress and nerves.  The whole walk he felt… <em>off</em>.  That night he slept with a light on, thinking about strangled breathing and silver hair.</p><p>---------</p><p>Here's a link to the wiki for the <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teke_Teke">teke-teke</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since the train incident (Or the ‘soap opera rescue’ as Anko had taken to calling it) and the memory was fading.  Not that he would ever forget it, but it was fuzzier now, the raw emotion of it wearing off.</p><p>There was still a weird, lingering, stress that hung over his thoughts.  Ever since the walk home from the bar when he had seen that strange dog, he felt like there had been a shift and something about him had changed.  Not only that, but he felt like he was being watched whenever he was out and he swore he saw a shock of silver hair once or twice, stepping around corners or ducking into a train last minute.</p><p>“Are you coming to Genma’s party?” Anko leaned on the doorway to his room like she always did. Iruka, in the middle of talking to a student, gave her a look.</p><p>“Just make sure you study the Edo Era dates, I noticed you struggled with those last time.  You’ll do fine.” He finished up and the girl nodded before dashing out of the room with a “see you tomorrow, Sensei!”</p><p>“Can you wait until I’m done talking to the kids before you ask me questions about my life outside of the school?”  Iruka said with a hand on his hip.  Anko just shrugged.</p><p>“So, you goin’ or what?”</p><p>The bar was loud, a lot of customers packed in on a Friday night.  He, along with the rest of the party invitees, were in a private room, but they kept the door open in case anyone they knew walked by or late comers showed up.</p><p>Izumo and Kotetsu were in the middle of some sort of arm-wrestling match to settle a bet that Iruka had long lost track of.  To say that Iruka was having a great time would have been putting it lightly.  Between the alcohol and the company, he was forgetting that anything strange had been happening in his life.  He laughed as Kotetsu slapped Izumo’s wrist down to the table and spilled a cup of sake, but the laughter died in his throat as his eyes lifted to the door. </p><p>Standing just outside, facing away from the room was a man with broad shoulders and shocking silver hair.  Iruka watched as he turned to the side revealing a black mask before he walked down the bar, disappearing from sight.  Iruka scrambled up from the floor, hopping over Kurenai and launching himself out the door. He paused outside the room and looked down the bar, just catching the man stepping outside.</p><p>He moved as quickly as he could, excusing himself and speed walking towards the door.  As he threw himself outside, he looked down the street.  Not even one door down he saw the man walking, hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Wait!”  Iruka yelled, running after him, only now realizing that he didn’t have his shoes on.  “Hold on!”  The man stopped and looked over his shoulder as Iruka came to a stop beside him.  “Have you been following me?”</p><p>From the one eye he could see the man looked surprised.  “Following?”</p><p>“I’ve seen you.”</p><p>Iruka had snapped at people before, a fair amount of times actually, but he would usually catch himself and apologize at some point, proceeding in a more formal manner.</p><p>That wasn’t happening now.  Somewhere between the stress and the alcohol he gave up on niceties and stared down the man in front of him.</p><p>“Maa…  Following is a strong word.”  The man rubbed the back of his head.  “Perhaps we are just walking the same path?”</p><p>Iruka furrowed his brow.  This guy was so strange.</p><p>“Iruka!”  He turned to see Anko standing outside the Izakaya.  “What are you doing?!”</p><p>Iruka gestured to the man in front of him and Anko gave him a confused look.  Iruka turned back to the man and took a surprised step back.  He was <em>gone</em>.<br/><br/>“Come back in!  You’re drunk!” Iruka watched as she shook her head and turned back inside.</p><p>“What is <em>happening?</em>”  Iruka mused out loud.</p><p>“I think you <em>are</em> being followed.”</p><p>Iruka nearly peed his pants.  The space in front of him that a second ago was occupied only by air was now filled with the silver haired man again.</p><p>“<em>Kami!</em>”  Iruka stumbled back in surprise, nearly tripping over his own feet.  The man’s arm shot out and grabbed him by the elbow, stabilizing him before he could fall over.  “Let go!”  Iruka barked when he felt the touch.</p><p>“Sorry, habit.”  The man said with what Iruka thought was probably a smirk under the dark mask.  Iruka was struck by a sudden thought and had he not been drunk he would have kept it to himself but…</p><p>“Are you a stalker?  Some kind of serial killer?”  The man blinked at him owlishly.  “If you don’t stop following me, I’m going to get a restraining order.”  Iruka said finally and turned back towards the bar.</p><p>“How do you get a restraining order on someone who’s name you don’t even know, <em>Iruka</em>?”  The man said as Iruka walked away.  At the mention of his name he stopped and spun back around.  Mr. Silver Hair just waved with two fingers and turned away, continuing down the street.</p><p>Iruka sighed and turned back towards the bar again.  If the man had wanted to kill him he probably would have already.  <em>Unless he likes playing with his food</em>, Iruka’s brain supplied unhelpfully.</p><p>When he finally got back to the party everyone was standing to leave.  He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was already one in the morning.</p><p>“Come on Iruka, we’ll walk to the station.”  Anko said.  They bid everyone good night and left the izakaya, stepping out onto the mostly deserted streets.</p><p>“Iruka, who were you running after?”</p><p>“You… you didn’t see him?”  Iruka’s heart jumped into his throat.  He thought the alcohol had thrown him for a loop when the man disappeared, but maybe it wasn’t the alcohol after all.  “You didn’t see who I was talking to?”</p><p>“No, there was no one there.”  Anko stepped in front of him and he stopped walking.  “Look, ever since that night with the train you’ve been acting a little… strange.  Do you think you should go see someone?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Anko, please.”</p><p>“I’m just worried.”</p><p>“I…”  Iruka sighed.  “Thank you, but really I’m fine.  It was exams and… you’re right maybe I am a little drunk.”  She didn’t look convinced.  “I promise if anything else happens I’ll go talk to someone, okay?”  She stared at him for a second before nodding.</p><p>“You better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka hadn’t gotten drunk, or anywhere near it, in three weeks.  Moreover he hadn’t noticed his silver haired stalker in the last three weeks either and he was starting to wonder if he hadn’t hallucinated everything.</p><p>Shifting the bag of groceries in his arms he turned down the alley that lead to his street, the fading sunlight getting blocked out by the buildings.  His phone buzzed and he dug it out of his pocket a little less than gracefully.  He read the text from Anko and responded before shoving the phone back in his pocket.  When he looked up again, he froze.  Up ahead there was a dog standing next to a ripped open bag of garbage.  His blood ran cold as he took in what he was seeing.  It <em>was</em> a dog… save for the fact that it had a human face surrounded by long, human hair.</p><p>“It won’t hurt you.”  Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice came from right over his shoulder, almost dropping his bag of groceries. Quickly glancing behind him he confirmed his suspicion that his silver haired stalker was back.  “It’s just a Jinmenken.”</p><p>“Leave me alone!”  The man-faced dog bellowed and ran at them with unnatural speed.  Iruka jumped to the side, running into the other man with his back, a loaf of bread falling out of his bag. The dog passed them and rounded the corner, leaving them alone in the alley way.</p><p>There was a long silence as Iruka came out of the shock.  “What the fuck?”  He breathed.  The man behind him removed his hands from Iruka’s arm and waist where he had grabbed him and bent down to retrieve the loaf of bread.  “What was that?”</p><p>“A Jinmenken.  Best to just leave them alone.”  He said, handing the loaf back to Iruka.   When Iruka didn’t take it right away he placed it back in the paper bag.</p><p>“What…”  The man eyed him before turning and walking down the alley the same way Iruka had been going.  Iruka ran a little to catch up.  “It had a face!”</p><p>“Most dogs do.”  The man looked at him sidelong with his one visible eye.</p><p>“You…”  Iruka sighed.  “Why am I arguing with you, you’re a hallucination.”</p><p>“A hallucination?”  The man said, the first hint of surprise Iruka had ever heard in his voice.  “Maa… Iruka-san I’m offended.”</p><p>“Then explain the appearing and disappearing and only showing up when I’m <em>obviously</em> hallucinating other things.”</p><p>“You think the dog was a hallucination?”</p><p>“That <em>couldn’t</em> have been real.”  Iruka let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Just because you’ve never seen it before?”</p><p>“Because it <em>can’t</em> be real.”  He felt like he was talking to a crazy person.</p><p>“Mmm… you have no imagination.”  Iruka tried to ignore how nice the man’s voice was.</p><p>“Seeing as I’m hallucinating all of this I feel that my imagination must be working pretty well.”  They had made it to the front of Iruka’s apartment building and he stopped, the man turning to face him.</p><p>“I understand that this is difficult, Iruka, but you are not hallucinating.  I believe you might be… sensitive.”  Iruka raised an eyebrow.  “That dog, the breathing you heard in the tunnel, they’re both spectral beings.”</p><p>“Are you telling me I can see ghosts?”</p><p>“In a way.  It’s complicated.”</p><p>“Wait… Are you a ghost?”  The man laughed, a warm deep tone.</p><p>“No…”  He said thoughtfully “Not yet.”</p><p>Iruka shifted the bag of groceries. “Do you…”  Gods, what was he doing? “Would you like to come up?”  He said gesturing vaguely to a higher floor.  “I can make coffee or tea or… whatever.”  The man seemed to chew it over before nodding slightly.  Iruka smiled despite himself and turned to the building.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s not much.”  Iruka said opening the door to his apartment.</p><p>“Maa… don’t be modest, it doesn’t suit you.”  The man said as Iruka pushed off his shoes, taking his groceries to the kitchen.</p><p>“How would you know what suits me?”</p><p>“I notice things.”  Iruka was suddenly aware that he had invited a man whom he suspected of tailing him, whom he knew absolutely nothing about, not even his name, into his home.  The man must have noticed the shift in his posture because he hummed and said, “I promise I’m not some psycho, just concerned, that’s all.”</p><p>“Maybe it would help if I knew your name.”  Iruka said, resuming putting away his groceries.</p><p>“Hatake Kakashi.”  The man replied.</p><p>“And what do you do for a living, Kakashi-san?”</p><p>“It’s complicated.”  Iruka gave him a look.  “But I will try to explain it.”  Iruka regarded him then.  The man had yet to take off his shoes or leave the three foot radius of his front door.  Again, Iruka thought <em>he hasn’t tried to kill me yet</em> and let himself relax a little.</p><p>“Tea or coffee?” He asked.</p><p>“Coffee is fine.”  Kakashi replied.</p><p>Ten minutes later they sat at Iruka’s kitchen table, coffee in front of Kakashi and Chamomile tea in front of Iruka.</p><p>“So you… protect people from… ghosts?”</p><p>“Spectral beings.”</p><p>“Right… and that’s because you’re… sensitive?”</p><p>“Like you.”</p><p>“Right… right.”</p><p>“You don’t sound convinced.”  Kakashi mused.</p><p>“I just learned ghosts are real and that you…”  Iruka looked down into his tea. “It’s just very unorthodox… And that thing, that dog?”</p><p>“The ghost of a man killed while walking his dog.”  Kakashi said like he was explaining the weather.  Iruka was quiet.</p><p>“Why me?”  Kakashi regarded him for a quiet minute before replying.</p><p>“Some people are more prone, others… bring it upon themselves.”</p><p>“Bring it upon themselves? How?”</p><p>“Kokkuri, the game where you ask Kokkuri-san questions with a coin.  You invoke the spirits and if you don’t end the engagement properly, then misfortune is sure to follow.”  Iruka became very still “You didn’t happen to play Kokkuri when you were younger, did you?”  Iruka looked up at Kakashi and from the panic in his eyes Kakashi had his answer. “Ah.”</p><p>“How do I fix it?”</p><p>“Well, I’m assuming this was a long time ago? High school?” Iruka nodded. “Then the ordinary methods of ending the engagement with Kokkuri will be very difficult.”</p><p>“What are the ordinary methods?”  Iruka asked, gripping his cup.  He knew he shouldn’t have let his friends talk him into playing.</p><p>“Well either you say goodbye to Kokkuri-san before you leave the table, which you obviously didn’t do, use up the pen used to make the board, or spend the coin you used to play, of which I’m assuming you have neither.”</p><p>“I have the coin.”  Iruka said, gaze snapping up to meet Kakashi’s eyes.  Kakashi’s brow furrowed and before he could say anything Iruka was running from the table and into his bedroom.  Kakashi turned in his seat to watch him.  From somewhere in the room he heard a door opening and then things being moved around.  The sound of something heavy hitting the ground soon followed.</p><p>“Iruka-san, are you alright?” Kakashi called.</p><p>“Fine, fine!” There was some more shuffling and then Iruka reappeared carrying a 50 yen coin in his hands.</p><p>“This is it?”  Kakashi said when Iruka sat back down, placing it on the table.</p><p>“Yes.  So I just have to spend it?”</p><p>“Well… legend states that there is a timeframe in which to do it.”  Kakashi saw Iruka deflate.  “But I don’t know what exactly the time frame is, nor do I know if it’s entirely true.  My advice, spend that coin as soon as possible.”  Kakashi stood up from his chair.  “With luck this should get rid of the problem and your ‘hallucinations’ should stop.”  Iruka could hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Iruka said and Kakashi nodded.</p><p>“I should go.” Kakashi said moving towards the door.</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course.”  Iruka stood as well, walking with him to the door and waiting while he slipped his shoes back on.  “Kakashi, truly…”  Kakashi straightened up, eyes on Iruka.  “Thank you, for your help.  If you hadn’t…”  Iruka pulled his hand back, he hadn’t noticed that he had reached out to rest his hand on Kakashi’s arm.  “I would have never known.”</p><p>Kakashi hummed, “No need to thank me, Sensei.”</p><p>“Well…”  Iruka stopped “Wait, how did you know I was a teacher?”</p><p>“You may not have been wrong about me… following you.”  Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head, the slightest blush blooming over his mask.</p><p>“Leave.”  Iruka said, opening his door.  Kakashi smiled, as far as Iruka could tell, and backed out the door.</p><p>“Spend the coin.”  Kakashi said once in the hall.</p><p>“If it’ll get rid of you.” Iruka said with a smirk.</p><p>“Sensei.”  Kakashi said with a slight nod before walking down the hall.  Iruka shut the door, leaning his forehead against the wood a small smile on his lips.  He turned around, back pushed to the door.  On the table sat the coin.  He walked back to it and picked it up, feeling the cold of the metal and the weight of it in his hand.  He placed it back down on the table and turned off the light, heading for his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p>A/N:  Japan has some of the coolest ghosts and urban legends, I'll try to link to the wiki for the ones I use. here's <a href="https://www.scaryforkids.com/kokkuri-san/">Kokkuri-san</a> the <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_urban_legend#Jinmenken_(%22Human-Faced_Dog%22)">Jinmenken</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka sighed as he sat in the empty train car.  It was late, past midnight, and he was pleasantly buzzed.  He stretched out, relishing the quiet of the empty car.  He closed his eyes and leaned back.</p><p>“Do you think I’m beautiful?”</p><p>Iruka’s eyes snapped open and across the car he was met with a terrifying sight.  There, standing with her head slightly tilted to the side was a woman.  She was pale, her eyes a milky white and she held a mask up to cover her mouth, but it didn’t stop Iruka from seeing the blood dripping from behind it.</p><p>“Do you think I’m pretty?”  She asked again, blood dripping from behind the mask onto her already stained shirt.  Iruka scrambled up from the seat and launched himself to the opposite end of the car.  The woman followed haltingly.  Iruka’s blood began to sing with adrenaline and his breaths came in short gasps.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is this?</em>
</p><p>He had no way to defend himself and he didn’t want to get close to the woman but she kept coming towards him, repeating the same question, her voice getting more manic each time.  As she got closer he realized with a twist of his gut that she was carrying an old looking kitchen knife.</p><p>“Do you think I’m beautiful? Do you?!”  The bleeding woman near screamed, dropping the mask revealing the horror beneath.  From the corners of her mouth ran two slits all the way back to her ears.</p><p>“No!”  Iruka said in a panic and she pulled her hand back, aiming the knife at his head. He put his arms up to defend himself, but the knife never came.  When he opened his eyes there was a body between him and the woman.</p><p>“Demon Killer!”  The woman hissed out before flying back from Kakashi.</p><p>“Kuchisake-onna.”  Kakashi grumbled back.</p><p>Iruka finally broke out of his fear induced paralysis and stood next to Kakashi.  The man was holding his arm, blood dripping from a deep cut.</p><p>“Behind me, Sensei” Kakashi ordered and Iruka looked up to see the woman charging again.  Kakashi moved to get in front of him but Iruka reacted without thinking and reeled back, kicking out with his right leg and landing a solid blow to her middle, sending her skidding back again.</p><p>“What is she?”  Iruka yelled in a panic.</p><p>“Stay behind me, don’t make eye contact with her.” Kakashi ordered stepping in front of Iruka.  Iruka did as he was told, placing one hand on Kakashi’s back and the other grabbing on to the side of his shirt, with his eyes locked on the floor.  If Kakashi moved, Iruka wanted to know.</p><p>Kakashi looked the Kuchisake-onna in the eyes.</p><p>“Do you think I’m pretty?”  Her unsettling voice rang again through the train car.</p><p>“Average.”  Kakashi replied and Iruka watched as he placed what looked like candy on the floor in front of him.  Slowly the woman approached and Iruka made sure he didn’t look her in the eye.  She bent down and picked up whatever Kakashi had put there and the lights in the train car flickered.</p><p>There was a beat of silence and then, “She’s gone.”</p><p>Iruka looked up from the floor at the empty car with no evidence that anything terrifying had just occurred.  He turned to Kakashi as he sat in one of the seats, cradling his injured arm.</p><p>“I thought I told you to get rid of the coin?”</p><p> </p><p>When they got to Iruka’s front door his hands were shaking.  It took a second for him to get the key in the lock and once he opened the door he rushed in, tripping a little as he tried to walk and take off his shoes.  Kakashi followed, slowly shutting the door and toeing off his shoes as well.</p><p>“Please, in here.”  Iruka said, gesturing him to the bathroom.  Kakashi stepped in and sat on the edge of the tub as Iruka opened his first aid kit, balancing it on the small sink.  “Are you sure you don’t…”</p><p>“No hospitals.”  Kakashi cut him off.</p><p>“It’s just… I’m not a doctor, what if you need stitches?”  Iruka said, trying to roll Kakashi’s sleeve past the wound.  He felt Kakashi wince when the fabric dragged over the gash.</p><p>“I don’t, Sensei.”  Kakashi said once the sleeve was rolled.  “Let me.”  Kakashi stood and put his arm under the sink faucet, turning on the water and letting it wash over the gash.  Iruka didn’t miss how he gripped the edge of the sink with his good hand.</p><p>After he flushed out the wound Iruka wrapped his arm in a towel and put pressure on it.  They sat there in the quiet and Iruka replayed the events in the train car again.  If Kakashi hadn’t shown up at exactly that time, Iruka very well could have been dead.</p><p>If Iruka had spent the coin like Kakashi told him they wouldn’t be in this mess.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kakashi-san.” Iruka finally mumbled into the quiet.   “I should have listened.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”  Iruka wished the man were more emotive, then he could have told whether or not he was angry, but his voice remained static.</p><p>“It…”  Iruka sighed.  “The coin has… sentimental value to me.”  He explained, not looking Kakashi in the eye. “The day after my sister and I played, she and my mother…” Iruka bit his lip hard as a wave of sadness broke over him.  “They were driving into Osaka when a truck… The driver lost control.  The truck hit my mother’s car and pushed it off a bridge.”  Iruka was quiet, remembering the call from the police and the way his father had fallen apart.</p><p>Iruka’s eyes shot to Kakashi with a thought he wished he never had.  “You don’t think… because of the Kokkuri?  We didn’t say goodbye to Kokkuri-san after the game, it scared my sister so much she ran out of the room and I followed her.”  Kakashi eyed him calmly.  “Is that why they died?”  Iruka couldn’t keep the tinge of panic out of his voice.</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes slid closed and he hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“I’m deeply sorry for your loss, Iruka.”  His eyes opened again, and he looked at Iruka staring at some point near Kakashi’s chest.  “There is no way to know for sure if the loss of your mother and sister is directly connected to the Kokkuri, but that should not stop you from spending that coin.”  Iruka looked back to Kakashi’s eye.  “Them memories you have of them are not connected to the coin, but the trouble you’re dealing with now may very well be.”  Iruka nodded.</p><p>“Please accept my apology, Kakashi-san.”  Iruka said looking back at Kakashi’s arm.  “If I had listened then this wouldn’t have happened.”  Iruka slowly peeled the towel back from his arm and inspected the wound.  It was still bleeding but much slower than before.  “Don’t move.”  Iruka said quietly as he got out gauze, ointment and a wrap and started to work on Kakashi’s arm.</p><p>“I understand, Iruka.”  Kakashi said as Iruka gently applied the ointment.  “Having something you connect to loved ones is precious and getting rid of it can be difficult.  If I expressed any anger I apologize.”</p><p>“You didn’t.  You are not the one who needs to apologize.”</p><p>“Then neither of us has anything to apologize for.”  Iruka looked up at Kakashi and could just barely see the smile in his eye.  Iruka returned it before finishing wrapping Kakashi’s arm.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?”  Iruka asked as they stood by his front door, Kakashi putting his shoes back on.  “You’re more than welcome to stay, rest.”  Iruka offered.</p><p>“Tempting.”  Kakashi purred and Iruka felt it in his spine.  “But I have a student I need to see to.”</p><p>“A… Student?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes.  People like me are in short supply.  When we find one who is young, it’s best to prepare them.” That sentence sparked off so many questions in Iruka’s mind.</p><p>“I see.”  He said, instead of rattling off his questions like a machine gun.  Kakashi opened the front door and started to leave when Iruka stopped him, leaning in, and pressing a gentle kiss to Kakashi’s cheek.  “<em>Thank you</em>.”  He said pointedly.  Kakashi’s eyes dropped to the floor in a way that Iruka could only describe as bashful before he stepped out the door, walking backwards down the hall as he watched Iruka shut the door.</p><p>The next day Iruka took the coin with him and used it to buy breakfast for himself and Anko.</p><p>--------</p><p>A/N: here's the link for the <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kuchisake-onna">Kuchisake-onna</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next three weeks passed in relative calm.  School was going well, the students were behaving themselves and the upcoming exam period didn’t seem as daunting as the first.  The only thing that haunted Iruka was his dreams.</p><p>They were a mix of horror and pleasantness.  They would start off nicely, a lot of the time with Kakashi, they would walk together down the streets or sit together on a train, shoulders touching or hands lingering longer than they should but after a while something would happen.  The train would stop and a woman with a bloody face would board, a knife in her hand.  The alleyway they were walking in would fill with strange human faced dogs, attacking from all sides. The sound of strangled breathing would follow him into consciousness only to discover that he was the one choking.</p><p>Post-Traumatic Stress, he guessed.  He would get up, make himself some tea and get ready for the day, mostly forgetting about the dreams until he came home at night to his all too quiet apartment.  His mind would drift to Kakashi.  Why hadn’t he asked for his number, or some way to contact him?</p><p>He was an idiot.</p><p>He sighed and looked to his kitchen.  He should make himself some dinner even though he wasn’t very hungry.  As he pushed himself up from the table where he was grading homework there was a knock at his front door.  He gave it a questioning look before altering his course.</p><p>“<em>Why</em> are we here again?  You said we were going to dinner!”  A young voice on the other side of the door asked.  Iruka’s brow furrowed but he opened the door anyways.</p><p>He was not expecting the person standing there.</p><p>“Iruka-San, pardon the interruption.”  Kakashi said, hands in his pockets, looking the picture of nonchalance. “Naruto and I were in the area and I thought I’d check in.”</p><p>“Check in?” Iruka repeated stupidly.  He saw Kakashi’s eye crinkle in a smile.</p><p> “Yes, to see that everything was alright.”  Iruka shook himself out of it.</p><p>“Oh, yes. I’m fine.  I spent the coin like you said.”  Iruka paused.  “I haven’t seen anything since.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad.”  Kakashi replied.</p><p>“Would you like to come in?”  Iruka asked politely.</p><p>“Thank you, Sensei, but Naruto and I were just heading to dinner.”  Kakashi seemed to get an idea then.  “You should join us.  It would be nice to have company.”</p><p>“Only if I buy.”  Iruka said taking his jacket off the hook next to the door and slipping on his shoes.</p><p>“Maa Iruka-san, you don’t...”  Kakashi started to wave him off but Iruka stepped out the door, giving Kakashi’s shoulder a gentle shove to back him up.</p><p>“I insist.  It’s the least I could do.” He said locking the door behind him.</p><p>“Let him buy, Kakashi-Sensei, it’s free food!”</p><p>“Naruto.”  Kakashi said in a warning voice.</p><p>“You should listen to him, he’s right.” Iruka replied smiling at Kakashi.  He was sure there was a scowl plastered underneath the man’s mask.</p><p>“I like this guy, Sensei.” Naruto said putting his hands behind his head and grinning.</p><p>“So, where are we going?”  Iruka asked.  He heard Kakashi sigh dramatically next to him.</p><p>“I voted for ramen, but Kakashi-sensei hates things that are good.”  was Naruto’s immediate response.</p><p>“Ramen it is.”  Iruka said.  “I know the best ramen stand around.”</p><p>“Alright, what are we waiting for let’s go!”  Naruto replied before turning on his heal and marching down the hall.</p><p>“Please don’t encourage him.” Kakashi murmured.</p><p>“I like him.” Iruka replied with a smirk.  “He’s your student?”</p><p>“Mmm.”  Kakashi hummed in the affirmative.  “And my responsibility.  You could have suggested something healthier.”</p><p>“Think of it as a celebratory dinner.” Iruka said.  “Now that the coin’s gone, you don’t have to watch out for me anymore.”</p><p>“Not sure that’s something celebratory.”  Kakashi said giving Iruka a meaningful look, but before Iruka could respond Naruto was sticking his head out of the elevator, shouting down the hall.</p><p>“Come on!  I’m starving!”</p><p> </p><p>A short train ride and ten minutes later and they were at the ramen yatai next to the Ichiraku Izakaya.  Teuchi had started the ramen yatai before buying the izakaya next door.  He ran a pretty good business between the two.</p><p>“Order me one with tonkatsu, I’ll be right back.”  Iruka said handing Naruto some money before ducking out from under the stand and heading next door to get a bottle of sake.</p><p>While Iruka waited he pondered his change in mood.  He hadn’t thought he’d been that hung up on Kakashi but seeing as he felt ten times lighter than before they showed up at his door, he may have been wrong.  He had a soft heart.  That’s why he went into teaching and he saw it as a positive trait, except when it came to relationships.  He had a way of feeling them a little too deep.  It had taken him months to get over his last relationship and the guy had cheated on him.  He had no reason to be hung up and still…</p><p>What was he thinking?  He didn’t have a <em>relationship</em> with Kakashi!  Still, he felt connected to him and that was enough for his soft heart to mess with his more analytical head.</p><p>At the ramen stand Kakashi and Naruto placed their orders</p><p>“So that’s the guy that got you stabbed by that Kuchisake-onna?”  Naruto asked, picking a pair of chopsticks out of the cup and breaking them apart.  Kakashi hummed in the affirmative. “And he patched up your arm?”  Kakashi hummed again.  “And you like him.”  Kakashi almost hummed again but caught himself.</p><p>“Keep your nose to yourself.”  He said warningly.</p><p>“Hey!”  They turned around to see Iruka standing at one of the folding tables near the street, a bottle of sake and two cups in his hands. “This table okay?” He asked.</p><p>“Fine, Sensei.”  Kakashi replied.  He smiled and let his gaze linger a little too long on Iruka, but he couldn’t help it, the man looked so happy standing in the glow of the neon lights and lanterns.  He turned back around to find Naruto eyeing him. He reached out quickly and flicked him in the ear.</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>“Serves you right.”</p><p>The ramen came out a minute later and they carried it over to where Iruka was waiting.  Naruto sat across from him, leaving Kakashi to sit next to Iruka at the small table.</p><p>“Here,” Iruka said, pouring a cup of the sake, “while it’s still warm.”  Kakashi thanked him and they clinked cups before downing the contents, Iruka looking away respectfully as Kakashi lowered his mask.  Naruto was already buried in his ramen.  Though he hadn’t known Kakashi long, he figured that the man didn’t like being seen without his mask.</p><p>“Iruka, I do have a question.”  Kakashi mused over his now half empty bowl of ramen.  “Back on the train when you kicked the Kuchisake-onna… That was a well-landed blow.  You have training.”</p><p>Iruka nodded.  “I took boxing and Muay Thai for years when I was younger.  Helped me expend a lot of energy that otherwise would have gone to… less than upstanding uses.”  He grinned.</p><p>“Maa, Iruka Sensei, are you saying you were trouble?”  Kakashi bumped his shoulder.</p><p>Naruto who had been watching them closely rolled his eyes.  “I’m getting another bowl.”  He announced before standing up.  They watched him go.</p><p>“He reminds me of myself at his age.”  Iruka hummed.  He jumped slightly when he felt Kakashi’s hand brush the side of his leg.</p><p>“How does a troublemaker turn into such a well-disciplined teacher?”</p><p>“Who says I’m not still a troublemaker?”  He replied and watched as Kakashi’s eyebrows rose.  He felt his own cheeks redden slightly.  <em>The sake must be getting to me.</em></p><p>“I got the barbeque pork this time!”  Naruto said excitedly as he set down his bowl.  Iruka poured himself and Kakashi more sake, emptying the bottle.</p><p>“Huh…”  Naruto regarded the both of them.  “Hey, both of your chakra’s look different.”</p><p>“Chakra? Wait, you can <em>see</em> chakra?”  Iruka asked wide eyed.  The boy in front of him nodded.</p><p>“Yeah and both of yours are sparking all over the place.”  He said thoughtfully as he pulled in another mouthful of noodles.  “Must be the sake.”  He said around a full mouth.</p><p>“Yes, you’re probably right.”  Kakashi agreed a little too quickly, rubbing the back of his head.  As he said it, he felt Iruka’s hand slide over the top of his thigh under the table.</p><p>“So, what do you think of the ramen, Naruto?”  Iruka asked as he slid his hand farther over Kakashi’s thigh.  Nothing in his voice gave away what he was doing.  Behind his mask Kakashi was biting his lip to keep from reacting.</p><p>“It’s really great!  Thanks, Iruka-San!”  Naruto said before lifting the bowl to drain the last of the broth.  Iruka’s hand slid farther, fingers sneaking between Kakashi’s legs.  He quickly grabbed Iruka’s wrist before Naruto put the bowl back down.</p><p>“Uh, Naruto?  Why don’t you head home?  I have some things to discuss with Iruka-sensei.  It’s nothing important, you’ll just be bored with it.”  Kakashi said still holding Iruka’s wrist under the table, but not moving his hand away.</p><p>“You sure?”  Naruto asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.  I was gonna meet up with Shikamaru and Choji anyways.”  Naruto stood up.  “It was nice to meet your Iruka-sensei.  Thanks for dinner!”</p><p>“Nice meeting you too Naruto, I hope I see you soon.”  Iruka replied as sweet as ever.  Naruto smiled and waved as he walked away.  Once he turned around Iruka gave the inside of Kakashi’s thigh a squeeze.  Kakashi finally pulled Iruka’s hand away but he could have sworn he heard the slightest gasp from Kakashi.</p><p>“Let’s go somewhere a little more private to <em>talk</em>.”  Iruka said, standing up from the table.  He heard Kakashi follow him. </p><p>This wasn’t like him.  Usually he went on a few dates and got to know a person before not so subtly inviting them into his bed, but he had never wanted something so <em>badly</em>.  God damn the sake and his soft heart.</p><p>On the train they sat on opposite sides of the car, all the while Kakashi watching him like a feral dog.  <em>Gotcha,</em> Iruka mused and sent the man a smirk; he was a little proud of himself.  Kakashi just leaned back in the seat, never breaking eye contact.</p><p>At Iruka’s front door Kakashi stood close behind him as he tried to put his key in the lock, the heat from the other man bleeding through his jacket into his skin.  He took a shaky breath as he finally opened the door and stepped in, Kakashi following closely behind.  As soon as the door was shut Kakashi crowded Iruka up against the wall.  Iruka’s hands rose to Kakashi’s mask and the man faltered, stopping his movements.</p><p>“May I?”  Iruka asked quietly.  He waited as Kakashi lifted his own hands to Iruka’s ponytail.</p><p>“Equal exchange.”  Kakashi replied and Iruka nodded. They moved at the same time, Iruka pulling the mask off Kakashi’s ears and Kakashi pulling loose the hair tie.  For a moment they regarded each other.  <em>Kami, he’s gorgeous,</em> Iruka thought.  Kakashi was the first to move, running his fingers through Iruka’s hair before smiling, showing his teeth.  Iruka took in a quick breath.  Kakashi’s teeth were… sharp.  Not fangs by any means but the canines were longer and more pointed than normal.</p><p>He wanted to feel them.</p><p>They moved at the same time, Kakashi pulling Iruka in by the jaw and Iruka wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist.  The kiss was hard as Kakashi pushed Iruka back into the wall, using his extra inch of height to his advantage.  When the sharp canines caught Iruka’s lip he couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped him.  That seemed to push Kakashi farther as Iruka felt the man lean his thigh between his legs.</p><p>Iruka broke the kiss to breathe the word “<em>bed”</em> before Kakashi was moving them haphazardly through the living room and into Iruka’s room where they fell onto the bed, Kakashi laughing quietly at the surprised “Shit!” that came from Iruka before kissing him again…</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later when Iruka woke up, Kakashi was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so... yeah.  I'm not the best at writing smut so i kinda gloss over it, sorry! y'all have imaginations, you can fill it in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka wasn’t surprised at how much Kakashi disappearing hurt him.  He should have seen this coming.</p><p>He stood in his bathroom, shirt off, staring at a red bite mark where his shoulder met his neck.  Visions of the night before flashed through his mind; Kakashi on top of him, teeth pressing into his skin, the gasp it pulled from Iruka’s lungs.  He raised his hand to run his fingers over it and stopped when he saw the bruises on his wrist from Kakashi holding his hand over his head.  He let his hand fall back to his side and he glared down at his sink.</p><p>What the hell had he been thinking?  He had only ever interacted with the guy three times before and every time had been under strange circumstances.  He hardly knew anything about him!  He thought again of the night before when Iruka finally pushed the hair out of Kakashi’s other eye and was slightly startled to find a long scar and an eye that was a deep reddish brown; nothing like the dark grey eye Iruka was used to seeing.  He tried to ask about it but Kakashi waved it off, saying it was a long story before distracting Iruka with a deep kiss.</p><p>Iruka turned on the shower and brushed his teeth, waiting for the water to get hot. He looked up again at his reflection.  He couldn’t come into work with a bite on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Iruka, looking snazzy today!”  Anko teased when he came into the teacher’s lounge.</p><p>“Nothing wrong with wearing a tie once in a while.”  Iruka replied.  He was lucky, a collared shirt kept closed with a tie covered the bite and the sleeves covered the bruising on his wrist.</p><p>“Okaaay.  A little defensive this morning… OH!”  Anko looked at him with a gleam in her eye that Iruka did not like.  “Perhaps this isn’t just about looking nice?”  Anko came closer to him, squinting at any exposed area of skin she could find.  “Maybe you’re trying to hide something Iruka-Sensei?  Naughty.”</p><p>“Anko!”  Iruka said batting her away.</p><p>“Wow, you’re a horrible liar.” She laughed.  “You seem rather upset about this?  Perhaps it didn’t go as well as planned?”</p><p>“Please, Anko.”  Iruka said, surprised at how defeated he sounded.  Kakashi may have had more of an effect on him than he first realized.  Anko watched him pour some coffee into his mug.</p><p>“Hey, he probably wasn’t good enough for you anyways.”  Anko said, her tone much softer now.  Iruka just shrugged.  “You’ll get over it.”</p><p>“Yeah.  Maybe.”  Iruka said, turning away and walking out of the lounge, throwing a wave to her over his shoulder. </p><p>He did get over it, somewhat.  Over the next two weeks he and Anko went to see Teuchi many times and he even went on a date with a guy that Kurenai knew, though it wasn’t a connection.  If he was honest with himself he would admit that he still thought about Kakashi once in a while, normally when he was home alone in the quiet, but the sting was gone.  Now it was more of an ache.</p><p>A Thursday night found him sitting in a desolate train station again, later than he wanted to be there.  Of course, his mind drifted to Kakashi, the familiar setting of their first meeting getting to him.  A train pulled in on the track behind him and the only other people on the platform boarded.  The chimes dinged, the doors closed, and the train started to pull away, leaving Iruka alone.</p><p>He glanced over at the tunnel. Was his mind playing tricks on him?  He stood up, straining his ears against the sound of the departing train.  No, he wasn’t imagining things, he definitely heard it.  He waited, barely breathing as the din of the train behind him died down, leaving the sound of strangled breathing to fill his ears.  A chill ran down his spine.</p><p>He watched in horror as a hand rose from bellow the platform, slapping down on the concrete and digging in with sharp nails.  Another hand followed, the sound of breathing getting louder as the arms pulled a head into view.  Iruka watched, frozen to the spot as the head swiveled towards him, the face covered with long, black, matted hair.  The arms straightened, pulling the rest of the body into view.</p><p><em>“A Teke-Teke, Iruka-san!  A dangerous spirit…”</em> Teuchi’s voice drifted to him from his memories as he watched the girl crawling on her forearms, her body ending at her waist, guts trailing behind her.</p><p><em>“…She pulls herself around by her arms asking where her legs have gone…”</em>   Iruka took a halting step back. </p><p>“My… legs…”  A bone chilling, strangled voice filled the platform.  The <em>thing</em> was coming towards him, sharp nails digging into the concrete.</p><p>
  <em>“…You can hear her dragging herself around, teke teke teke teke.”</em>
</p><p>“Where are my legs!”  The girl screamed in agony, her shrill voice jolting Iruka into action.  He dropped is coffee and pushed his bag around his back, walking quickly backwards towards the stairs, not wanting to turn his back on her.  He watched as the Teke-Teke picked up speed, almost running on her two hands and that’s when he saw the scythe resting on her back, as old and dirty looking as the knife the slit-faced woman had.</p><p>“Not good.”  Iruka breathed and he turned then, running and training his ears behind him as the sound of the dragging body got closer.  <em>Too close!</em>  He braced himself and turned back around, swinging his leg and connecting with the Teke-Teke’s head.  He watched as she flew across the platform, not weighing as much as an average body, but she quickly righted herself and started scrambling back towards him.</p><p><em>I don’t understand.</em>  Iruka thought to himself as he widened his stance.  <em> I got rid of the coin, why is she after me?</em></p><p>The Teke-Teke screeched when she got close, reaching out with her clawed hand just as Iruka kicked.  He felt a sharp pain across his calf but he made connection and the half-body was launched to the right, slamming into the platform wall. </p><p>“Shit!”  Iruka breathed, looking down at his torn pants and the blood seeping through.  He didn’t have time to think about it though as a shrill voice broke through his thoughts.</p><p>“Give me your LEGS!”  The Teke-Teke had righted itself and was launching at him again.  It was too close and Iruka didn’t have enough time to go on the offensive.  He put up his arm in a block, just as she swung with her scythe.</p><p>He heard his scream bounce around the empty space as the scythe cut though the muscle in his arm, but then the Teke-Teke was skidding across the platform again.  Iruka fell to his knees in pain, a boy in an orange hoodie in front of him.</p><p>“Naruto?” He managed to ask through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got this Iruka-San.” Naruto said without turning around, his arm out to his side with his hand in a fist.  “Leave it to me!”  With that, Naruto rushed at the Teke-Teke, kicking out with his shin and knocking the scythe out of her hand.  Iruka heard her hiss and watched her swipe at Naruto as he jumped away.  Quickly, Naruto clapped his hands together, the pointer and middle finger of each hand pointed up while the rest of his fingers were folded.  “Release!” He yelled, his voice echoing around the space.</p><p>Amazed, Iruka watched the Teke-Teke collapse and her body start to dissolve like putting cotton candy in water.  A strangled cry that turned Iruka’s stomach filled the space and then she was gone.  Silence.</p><p>“What have I told you about improperly releasing spirits?”  The unexpectedness of the voice to his right made every muscle in Iruka’s body clench and he turned to see Kakashi.  The man had somehow manifested on the platform just as Naruto had moments before.</p><p>“Iruka-San!”  Naruto yelled, ignoring Kakashi and running over to where Iruka was quickly losing consciousness.  Kakashi was stunned. Iruka was slumped against Naruto, four gashes in his leg and a much more serious wound in his forearm, leaking so much blood the man would be dead if they didn’t do something.  “Kakashi-sensei, what do we do?”  Naruto looked up to Kakashi, tears brimming in his eyes.  Kakashi’s eyes fell to Iruka, his face going pale as a spasm of pain wracked his body.  It made Kakashi move.</p><p>“We need to get him to Tsunade-Sama.”  He bent down, slinging Iruka’s arm over his shoulder and hoisting him up.  He focused his chakra and thought of her house and they disappeared, leaving nothing but a puddle of blood on the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know the teke-teke supposed to be scary but i can't stop laughing at the image of Iruka kicking it and yelling YEET as it flies across the platform.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka felt sick.  His head was throbbing.  He forced his heavy eyelids to open and was met with unfamiliar surroundings.  There was a burning pain in his right arm and he slowly turned his head to look.  There, next to him, was a blond woman with her hands over his arm, eyes closed as a green light glowed from her fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Panic.</em>
</p><p>Iruka tried to sit up but there were strong hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down to the floor.  He looked up and hovering over him was Kakashi.</p><p>“Lie still.”  He said but Iruka tried to sit up again.  “Please, Sensei.”  There was a tinge of worry in his voice.  Iruka’s mind reeled but somehow latched on to the fact that Kakashi had the audacity to sound worried.</p><p>“Go to hell.”  Iruka slurred at him.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, that’ll show him.</em>
</p><p>“Please, Kakashi, keep him still, I’m trying to work.”  The woman said.</p><p>“Iruka, please, you have to relax. Trust us.”  Kakashi said and immediately regretted it.</p><p>A cold laugh erupted from Iruka. “That’s rich, coming from <em>you</em>.”  Iruka said.  Tsunade gave Kakashi a look.</p><p>“I’m hurt, Sensei.”  Kakashi bit back sarcastically.</p><p>“You fucked me and left, you don’t have the right.”  Kakashi stayed silent and Iruka looked at the ceiling.</p><p>“If we all keep calm, this will go faster.”  Tsunade said.</p><p>“Who are you?” Iruka asked.</p><p>“In time, Sensei.”  Iruka looked back up at the ceiling, avoiding Kakashi’s eye as he sat above Iruka’s head.  He took a deep breath and he felt his eyes closing again.  He was drifting into unconsciousness and tried to fight it, his eyes blinking open every other second.  He felt a warm hand on the side of his face, a thumb brushing his cheek and he leaned into it, trying to maintain a grip on reality.</p><p>Kakashi watched as Iruka tried to keep himself awake.  His guts twisted when he looked over at his wounded arm.  This was his fault.  After he snuck out on Iruka he blocked any connection he had with him, making sure he couldn’t feel Iruka’s chakra.  He would have to thank Naruto later for picking up on Iruka’s distress.  This entire situation was turning into a mess that Kakashi had never intended on creating.</p><p>He should have never gotten involved.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up again Iruka was alone.  His arm was bandaged, and he had no idea where he was.  He sat up slowly, cradling his arm to his chest. The room was awash in pale morning light, making it feel colder.  To his right, warm light filtered through a slightly open door.   He got up carefully and limped to it as quietly as he could.</p><p>“I can’t believe you slept with a civilian.”  The voice of a woman came through the door.  Iruka stopped and listened.</p><p>“I hardly think he’s just a civilian, Tsunade.  He’s attracting Yokai, I find it hard to put him in the civilian category.”</p><p>“Maybe he lied about the coin, Kakashi, did you see him spend it?”</p><p>“What would he gain by lying?”</p><p>“What did you gain by sleeping with him?” Silence was the only response.  “You are one of our top hunters, Kakashi, but I’m afraid you’re slipping.  If you don’t clean up this situation there will be consequences.”</p><p>Iruka hobbled away from the door, dropping himself back onto the thin mattress on the ground, wincing at the shock it sent through his injured arm.  The door in front of him slid open revealing a busty blond woman staring down at him.  She oozed power and dominance with her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>Iruka couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p>“Are you gonna tell me where I am?”  He asked tiredly.</p><p>“My home, unfortunately.  My name is Tsunade and I am Hatake’s superior.  That is all you need to know.”  The woman said stepping into the room.  “Please, lie back down.”</p><p>“I don’t…”  The look from the woman made the words die in his mouth.  “Okay.” He said, laying back on the mattress.</p><p>“I had a long talk with Hatake.”  She said, unwrapping his arm.  “I understand that the two of you are involved.”</p><p>“It was a one-night stand, I’d hardly call that involved.”  Iruka said, barely keeping the ice out of his voice.  The woman gave him a sidelong look.</p><p>“I do not care what you <em>think</em> your level of involvement is; you are involved.  Did you lie to Hatake about the coin?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t lie, I spent it.”  Another sidelong look.</p><p>“Before he saved you from losing your head to a train, had you ever had any interaction with spectral beings outside of your game with Kokkuri-san?”  She asked.</p><p>“No.”  She kept giving him the side eye.  “I promise you, until the night with the train I had never even heard of a Teke-Teke.  All of this is just as bothersome to me as I’m assuming it is to you.”</p><p>“No, what’s bothersome to me is Hatake’s apparent weakness for civilian teachers.  Unfortunately, I don’t have the time or resources for shuffling hunters around, so as long as you live in the Naniwa Ward both of you will have to get along until we can sort out why you’re such a spectral magnet.”</p><p>“Spectral magnet?” Iruka perked up at the statement.</p><p>“Yes.  You attract ghosts, for lack of a better phrase.  If you got rid of that coin like you said you did, then there must be another reason.”  Tsunade finished unwrapping his arm and took off the gauze.  Iruka couldn’t believe his eyes.  The wound was almost healed!  It looked red and raw and it still hurt, but for the most part the wound was closed, all signs of bleeding gone.</p><p>“How…?”  Iruka blinked.  “How did you do that?”</p><p>“I manipulated your chakra to speed the healing process.  Of course, this will make you weak in all other areas of your body so you will have to take a few days to rest.”</p><p>“My classes!  What time is it?”  Iruka sat up like a shot.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re in any condition to work at the moment.  Like I said, you will need time to rest.”</p><p>“But… My perfect attendance.” Iruka moaned, laying back down.  Tsunade plowed forward.</p><p>“I will have Hatake take you home.”  He watched as she put fresh gauze on his arm and started to wrap it back up.  “I do not want you to do any strenuous activity for at least forty-eight hours, if not seventy-two.  I have assigned Hatake to watch over you for the next three days as well so no excuses.”  Iruka started to object but a slicing glare from Tsunade shut him up.  “Iruka, you need to understand me.  The forces you are playing with are strong if not deadly.  I know you did not ask for this, but it is happening to you anyways.  I suggest you take any advice offered.”</p><p>Iruka nodded dumbly.</p><p>“Good.”  Tsunade said, satisfied.  “Hatake!”  The door to the room opened again and Kakashi walked in.  “Please escort Iruka-sensei home.”  Kakashi bowed slightly to her as she rose and left the room.  In the hallway she stopped and turned back towards Kakashi.  “If he has anymore interactions, I want to know about it as soon as possible.  Keep your eye open.”</p><p>“Yes, Tsunade-Sama.”  Kakashi bowed to her again and she walked down the hall out of sight mumbling about needing a drink.  Iruka stood up from the mattress as Kakashi walked into the room.</p><p>“You <em>do not</em> have to watch me for the next three days.”  Iruka declared.</p><p>“I beg to differ, Sensei.”  Kakashi said looking over his shoulder at the door.  “Ready?”  Iruka bit back any snarky response he might have had and nodded, picking up his bag that miraculously didn’t get left at the station.  “Alright.”  Kakashi stood next to him and took his injured arm and gently draped it over his shoulders before wrapping his arm around Iruka’s waist, taking a handful of Iruka’s shirt. “This might be a bit… strange.” Kakashi warned before bending his knees slightly and pushing off from the ground. Iruka felt an intense pressure all around his body and a second later he was standing just inside his apartment.</p><p>“Oh… what the hell?”  His head was spinning and the headache he felt when he first woke at Tsunade’s was back. </p><p>“Shoes, Sensei.”  Iruka pushed off his shoes and Kakashi lead him over to the couch and helped him sit down.</p><p>“Sorry. The transport jutsu can be a bit rough the first few times.”  Iruka didn’t reply and cradled his head in his hands.  “It will pass, eventually.”  Kakashi went into the kitchen as Iruka dug around in his bag for his phone. Taking it out he found the contact for the school secretary.  It was only seven in the morning, it wasn’t too late for them to call in a sub.  Once he was done calling in, telling the secretary it was food poisoning, he texted Anko the same thing before collapsing on his couch, rubbing his forehead trying to get the pressure to diminish.</p><p>Kakashi couldn’t get rid of the queasy feeling in his stomach.  The last time he was in Iruka’s apartment had been both a fantastic and depressing event.  That night replayed in his head, unbidden.  The sake had loosened the tight leash he had on his emotions and the way Iruka looked at him made it disappear altogether. </p><p>He never got involved with civilians. <em>Ever</em>.  He told himself that maybe Iruka would be different (and now it seemed that he was) but when Kakashi had watched him sleeping so softly in the bed next to him he realized the terrible mistake he had made.  Iruka couldn’t be in his world.  Not that he wasn’t strong or smart, but because Kakashi didn’t want him to be.  The only way he could keep Iruka safe was to disappear, so that’s what he did.</p><p>Of course, he hadn’t expected Naruto to pick up on Iruka’s distress a few weeks later.</p><p>The toaster popped and Kakashi dropped the two pieces of bread on two plates before spreading sweet red bean paste over them.  Returning to the living room he saw Iruka lying on the couch, fingers pressing into his forehead.</p><p>“Here.” Kakashi said putting one of the plates down on the coffee table in front of him.  “You’ll feel better if you eat.”  Iruka moved his hands from his forehead and looked over at Kakashi who was already munching his piece.</p><p>“By all means, help yourself.” Iruka said sitting up.</p><p>“I’ll buy you more.”  Kakashi said.  Iruka just waved him off.</p><p>“Are you really going to be bothering me for the next three days?”  Iruka asked, taking a bite of toast.</p><p>“I might send Naruto in to check on you if I’m not around, but mostly I’ll be here, yes.”  Kakashi replied.</p><p>“Then you won’t mind if I ask some questions.”  Iruka stated.</p><p>“I think you’ve earned that right.”  Kakashi said.  Iruka nodded.</p><p>“How did Naruto come into all of this?”  Leave it to a teacher to ask about Naruto first.</p><p>“His parents died right around when he was born.  Something about that seems to have opened him up to the spectral world.  I found him in the middle of a baseball field trying to talk to a yurei when he was Six.  Luckily it was nothing dangerous.”  Iruka finished his toast and leaned back into the couch.  His head was feeling somewhat better.</p><p>“What’s with the eye?” He asked quietly.  Kakashi stilled, gaze locked on the floor.  “Is it why you’re a part of all of this?”</p><p>“My involvement with the spectral world is… complicated.”  Kakashi spoke slowly.  He looked up at Iruka and pointed to his eye that was covered by hair.  “This eye was a choice, though not much of one.  I had a comrade…”  Kakashi hesitated.  “A friend, who had the ability to see the spectral world as clearly as our dimension.  The only reason you could see the Teke-Teke or the Slit-Mouthed Woman was because they had enough energy to fully manifest on our plane.  A lot of things can’t but they’re here, none the less.”  Kakashi paused for a second.  “He gifted me his eye after mine was damaged in the same fight that killed him.”</p><p>Iruka wanted to say something apologetic, but he knew it was an old wound and nothing he could say would change history. After a respectable pause Iruka spoke up.</p><p>“So you can see things that I can’t.”  Kakashi nodded.  “Like Naruto saw our Chakra.”</p><p>“Chakra is easy to see once you learn, but yes, I can see your Chakra.”</p><p>“There’s more people like you, aside from you and Naruto?”</p><p>“Yes.  There’s at least one in every major city ward, one in every rural town.”</p><p>“And you keep ghosts from killing people.”</p><p>“Essentially, among other things.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Helping lost spirits pass on. An exorcism every once in a while, but not recently, actually.”  Kakashi tried to remember the last time he had to drag a harmful spirit out of a person.  They really were not his favorite.</p><p>“Sleeping with unsuspecting civilians…”  Iruka added.</p><p>“You were nothing close to unsuspecting.” Kakashi replied, meeting Iruka’s glare.</p><p>“Why did you…”  Iruka bit his lip.  Maybe he didn’t want to know the answer.  He felt Kakashi watching him.  “I can understand not wanting a relationship, but the least you could have done was tell me you were leaving… Not just sneak out.”  He couldn’t keep himself from saying it.  He didn’t have a habit of one-night stands and had he known that’s what Kakashi was after he would have never done what he did.  Or at least that’s what he told himself.</p><p>“Iruka.”  Kakashi started but that was as far as he made it.  He wanted to tell Iruka the truth.  That when he first grabbed him away from the train tunnel and Iruka turned around, he took the breath right out of him.  He was beautiful, his eyes warm even in the harsh light of the train station and his Chakra a perfect amber color even though it was buzzing with adrenaline. He wanted to tell Iruka that he was cute when he was drunk and that he could see how kind he was to children and he appreciated how open he was with Naruto. Kakashi wanted to tell him that he never meant for any of it to happen the way it did, but that was a lot of words.  Too many to pile on top of the already tired teacher, his chakra a faint glow compared to the waves that used to roll off him.  “You need rest.”  Kakashi said instead.</p><p>Iruka scoffed before leaning back on the couch with his hands over his face.</p><p>“I should have never slept with you.” Kakashi heard from behind Iruka’s hands and he was right, Kakashi never should have let it happen and what was worse, Iruka was the one paying the bigger price.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>Iruka dropped his hands form his face to glare at Kakashi.  He could see that Kakashi meant it, the look in his eye sincere.</p><p>“That doesn’t fix it,” Iruka said, “But it’s a start.”  He stood.  “I’m going to take a shower.”  Kakashi watched as Iruka walked into the bathroom and shut the door. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later the bathroom door opened and Kakashi peaked out from behind his <em>Icha Icha</em> book but regretted it instantly because Iruka was wearing a towel wrapped around his hips and that was all.  Kakashi snapped his eyes back down to his book and pretended like he hadn’t noticed.</p><p>“Are you… Reading porn?”  He heard Iruka ask and he looked back up at him.  Iruka’s arms were above his head, drying his hair with a towel, putting his toned torso on display. </p><p>The Gods were testing Kakashi.</p><p>“I read it for the plot.”  Kakashi said dismissively before looking back down at the pages.</p><p>“Huh.”  He heard Iruka say before he went in his bedroom and shut the door.  A few minutes later he came back out in a big t-shirt and sweatpants, damp hair around his face.  Everything about him screamed <em>warm</em> and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with him and forget that he had any problems at all.  He watched out of the corner of his eye as Iruka went into the kitchen.  He heard a cupboard open and close and then the water turn on and off.  Iruka re-emerged with a glass of water and stopped in the living room.</p><p>“Kakashi?”  He sounded so tired.  “should I re-wrap this?”  He asked, holding up his arm.  Kakashi stood up and nodded.</p><p>“Let me help, Sensei.”  Kakashi said, picking up the bag of supplies Tsunade had given to him before he left.  He walked with Iruka into his bedroom and had Iruka sit on the bed.  Kakashi pulled up a chair and sat down, getting to work on Iruka’s arm, dressing it with healing balm and wrappings.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Kakashi asked quietly</p><p>“Not much.”  Iruka mumbled in reply, eyes half closed as he watched Kakashi work.</p><p>“Iruka.”  Kakashi said as he carefully wrapped the teacher’s arm.  “I did not expect things to go this way.”  He felt Iruka’s attention on him.  “If I had known any of this was going to happen, I would have never…”</p><p>“You didn’t start it, I did.”  Iruka said.  He may have been buzzed that night, but he was certainly aware of what was going on.  “I brought you back here. If anything, we are both to blame.”</p><p>“But I’m supposed to keep you safe.”  Kakashi said with finality.  “And I didn’t.”  Kakashi tied off the bandage.</p><p>“I don’t blame you for this.”  His words cut down to Kakashi’s soul.  If only Iruka knew.  “I’m going to sleep.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Kakashi whispered, unable to keep himself from reaching up and brushing his thumb over Iruka’s cheek.  Iruka leaned into it slightly before tipping over sideways and tucking himself into the covers.</p><p>Kakashi gathered everything and stood, moving to the window to close the blinds before gathering everything and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka woke to the sound of the TV filtering under his door.  He turned over, careful not to lean on his arm, and saw that it was already five in the afternoon.  Then he became very aware of his bladder.  He rolled back over and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing slowly.  He felt like an 80-year-old man, every muscle in his body protesting his movements.</p><p>He stumbled to the door and opened it, looking out into his living room. Blond hair in an orange hoodie sat on his couch watching some sort of game show.</p><p>“Naruto?”  Iruka asked.  The head whipped around to look at him with wide blue eyes.</p><p>“Iruka!”  The boy launched himself over the couch.  Iruka barely had enough time to brace himself before Naruto ran into him, arms wrapping around his middle.  “I’m so glad you’re okay!”  Iruka gritted his teeth against the wince and sudden pressure on his bladder.</p><p>“I’m glad <em>you’re</em> okay!” he responded, ruffling the kid’s hair.</p><p>“I’m fine!”  Naruto said stepping back from him.</p><p>“You saved my life, Naruto.  I owe you.”</p><p>“It’s my job Iruka-san, you don’t owe me anything.”  Naruto said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes crinkled shut with his smile.</p><p>
  <em>Job?  You’re fourteen!</em>
</p><p>“Isn’t all this… a little dangerous for someone your age?”  The smile fell from Naruto’s face.</p><p>“Well, the way I see it, I’m involved whether I want to be or not, so I might as well learn as much as I can.”  He seemed to think for a second. “And if I can help other people then even better!”  He was smiling again.</p><p>“Well, thank you, Naruto.”  Iruka still didn’t like that he was involved in something so dangerous.  He also wondered how this kid could be so morally north with Kakashi as a mentor.   Speaking of Kakashi…  “Do you know where Kakashi is?”</p><p>“He’s in a meeting with Grandma-Tsunade.  He asked me to stay here till he gets back.”</p><p>“Grandma?”  From what Iruka could remember she seemed middle aged.</p><p>“She’s older than she looks.” Naruto said with a grimace.  Iruka shook his head.</p><p>“Did you eat?”  Iruka asked.</p><p>“Not since lunch.”</p><p>“Ok.  If you go pick it up, I’ll buy ramen.”</p><p>“Alright!!”</p><p>Half an hour later they were hunched over the coffee table with steaming bowls of Ramen and gameshows on the TV.</p><p>“So how long have you been here?”  Iruka asked idly around a mouthful of noodles.</p><p>“Ehhh since about Two.”</p><p>“Two?  What about school?”</p><p>“Demon hunting comes first.”  Naruto shrugged.  Iruka nearly choked.</p><p>“Yo.”  Kakashi appeared by the door, pushing his shoes off as Iruka sputtered into his ramen and Naruto patted him on the back.  “Sensei, good to see you up.”</p><p>“I need to talk to you.” Iruka said standing and pulling Kakashi into the kitchen.  “You pulled him out of school to watch me?”</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Sensei.”</p><p>“He needs to go to school!”</p><p>“He’s got a career already.  If he doesn’t finish school he’ll be okay.” Kakashi said dismissively.</p><p>“He needs to know how to function in society.  Do you want him to end up like you?”</p><p>“Maa, Iruka please…” Kakashi sighed.</p><p>“Don’t ‘maa’ me.  He needs to graduate high school.”</p><p>“He’s on track, he’s fine.”  Iruka looked at him skeptically.  “Look, we have a deal worked out with the school system.  We take care of any problems they might have and in exchange they do whatever they need to make sure the kids graduate.”</p><p>“That sounds like bullshit.  I’ve never heard of it.”</p><p>“All the kids go to school in the Higashinari Ward.  Easier to keep track of things that way.  And it’s not like it matters how far away they are.  They can just…”  Kakashi disappeared and reappeared to make his point.</p><p>“Show off.”  Iruka mumbled, he swore Kakashi was smirking.  “Higashinari?”  Iruka confirmed.  He had always wanted to work in that district.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“All of…  How many kids are there?”</p><p>Kakashi looked up at the ceiling, seeming to count in his head. In the back of his mind Iruka noted how tired Kakashi looked.  “Twelve around his age in Osaka, to my knowledge.  I’m sure there’s more.”</p><p>“Twelve.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Iruka leaned back against the kitchen counter. “He’s really doing ok?”</p><p>“I said he was on track.”  Kakashi corrected.  Iruka gave him a look.  “He will graduate.”  Kakashi stated, looking Iruka dead in the eye.  Iruka stared back at him.  All of this was so ridiculous, but the wound in his arm still ached so he couldn’t deny that, as ridiculous as it was, it was very real.</p><p>“Naruto lives with you, right?”</p><p>Kakashi hummed in the affirmative, leaning back against the opposite counter.</p><p>“Do you help him study?”</p><p>Kakashi just shrugged.</p><p>“Why don’t I tutor him?”</p><p>“Are you sure you know what you’re asking for?”</p><p>“I’m a teacher.  I’m sure I can handle tutoring a kid.”  Kakashi stared at him… and kept staring… Iruka could feel his face heating up.  “What?”  Kakashi shook his head, not breaking the stare.</p><p>“Nothing, Sensei.” Kakashi said nonchalant, but really he could feel every beat of his heart in his clenching chest because Iruka was so beautiful with his perfect amber chakra and his <em>need</em> to help everyone.</p><p>The words that Tsunade had thrown at him last night, and then again at the impromptu meeting he just returned from, bounced around his head.</p><p>
  <em>“He’s a civilian Kakashi.  I don’t care if he’s spectrally sensitive, we don’t know what’s causing it and until we do I am categorizing him as a civilian.  Do you really want to drag him into this any deeper than he already is?  Fix this.”</em>
</p><p>“Kakashi?”  At the sound of Iruka’s voice Kakashi snapped back to reality.  “When was the last time you slept?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Kakashi said stubbornly.</p><p>“I know you didn’t sleep last night.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Sensei.”</p><p>“You need sleep, you’re not immortal.”  Iruka replied.</p><p>“How do you know that?”  Kakashi asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Because you look like shit.”  Iruka looked over his shoulder through the little window in the wall out into the living room, ignoring Kakashi’s indignant huff that sounded strikingly like a dog huffing.  Naruto was asleep on the couch.  He turned back to Kakashi and took him by the wrist.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>Surprisingly Kakashi didn’t put up a fight and followed Iruka to his bedroom where Iruka gave him a little shove towards the bed before going back out to turn off the TV and drape a blanket over Naruto.  When he returned Kakashi was still standing, looking down at the bed like it was a foreign object.</p><p>“You’ve been in it before. It doesn’t bite.”  Iruka said, going around to the other side and getting under the covers.  Even though he had only been awake for four hours he was exhausted.</p><p>“I beg to differ.”  Kakashi said.  Iruka gave him a look.  Kakashi sighed and pulled off his black hoodie before stepping out of his black, almost tactical looking, given their numerous pockets, pants.  He climbed into to bed in his black t-shirt and boxer briefs and of course, his ever-present black mask.  Iruka wondered if he owned any clothes that weren’t black.</p><p>Iruka switched off the lamp and situated himself next to Kakashi.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, you were the one doing the biting, Kakashi-San.”  Iruka said, glad the darkness covered his blush at the words.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, you liked it.”  Iruka could hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>“Mmm.  Go to sleep.”  Iruka yawned.</p><p>“Yes, Sensei.”  Kakashi closed his eyes and felt Iruka’s breathing evening out next to him, the man’s forehead just barely pressing into his shoulder.</p><p> <em>Tsunade will have to get over it.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was seven AM when Iruka woke.  It took him a minute to get a hold of his surroundings.  It was his room, but the space felt different.  He rolled over, eyes landing on the sleeping form of Kakashi, curled up on his side facing Iruka.</p><p>He looked so much softer while he slept.  Then again, Iruka thought, most people do.</p><p>As gently as he could, he got up out of bed and left the room, shutting the door again behind him.  The window in the living room was open and the sounds of the city waking up drifted in with the cool breeze.  Quietly he peeked over the edge of the couch. </p><p>“Morning, Iruka-San.”  Naruto said, groggily staring up at him from the couch.</p><p>“Good morning Naruto.  Did you sleep alright?”  The boy sat up.</p><p>“Yeah, nice couch.” He mumbled in reply as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“Want to help me make breakfast?”  Naruto nodded in response before staggering behind Iruka to the kitchen.</p><p>“So, what do you like for breakfast?”  Iruka asked.</p><p>“I dunno.  Usually I just grab whatever’s around.”  Naruto responded, sleep still clinging to him.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I dunno… toast or left-over rice… cup ramen.”</p><p>“Cup ramen?!”  Iruka shot a glare at his bedroom door.  “I’m going to kill your Sensei.”  Iruka’s mind flashed back to when they went out for ramen the first time.  <em>“You could have suggested something healthier.”</em>  The memory of Kakashi’s words drifted back to Iruka. Kakashi must have been putting on appearance.</p><p>“What?  Food’s food, right?”  Iruka’s outburst seemed to have woken the boy up.</p><p>“You need healthy food for breakfast… or at least try.  Cup ramen is not breakfast food.”  Like Iruka was one to talk, but he never stooped so low as to eat cup ramen for breakfast.  He got out the bread and the bean paste as well as some left-over rice and some miso and he and Naruto set to making breakfast.</p><p>When they finally sat down at the table Naruto looked over at the closed bedroom door.</p><p>“Ummm… Iruka-San?”  Iruka hummed in acknowledgement as he spread bean paste on his toast.  “Where’s Kakashi-Sensei?”</p><p>“He’s still sleeping.” Iruka replied nonchalantly.</p><p>“…Here?”  Iruka looked up then.</p><p>“Um… yes.  We didn’t want to wake you so…”</p><p>“Good!  Does that mean you guys are friends again?  Ever since that night we got Ramen, Kakashi-Sensei has been so grumpy.  Did you guys fight or something?”  Naruto blurted out all in one breath.</p><p>“He’s been grumpy?”</p><p>“Yeah!  And super weird. I think he might have blocked your chakra signature too because he didn’t pick up on you getting attacked by that Teke-Teke.  That’s why I was there first.”</p><p>“You… can track my chakra?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.  When we find someone who interacts with the spectral world we kinda watch them, to make sure they’re okay.  Really, we can watch anyone’s chakra, but sometimes it’s respectful not to, so we can put a block on it.”  Naruto said, tearing into his toast.</p><p>“And Kakashi put a block on mine?”</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“And when you said he was being ‘weird’, what do you mean?”  Iruka took a sip of his tea.</p><p>“I dunno, just kinda mopey.  Not himself.”  Naruto took a gulp of his miso, immediately shaking his head and sticking out his tongue.</p><p>“Careful it’s hot.”</p><p>Naruto was already on seconds when the bedroom door opened and Kakashi appeared.  He staggered towards the table. </p><p>“Coffee?”  He asked in a rough, deep voice that sent a shiver of want through Iruka.</p><p>“In the kitchen.  I put a pot on, it should be ready.”  He replied, tamping down his body’s reaction.</p><p>“Thank you, Sensei.”  Kakashi mumbled back before shuffling into the kitchen.  When he came back he sat down heavily at the table, eyes closed and hands around the warm mug.</p><p>“You alright, Sensei?”  Naruto asked.</p><p>“Not used to getting this much sleep.”  Kakashi replied.  Iruka had to keep himself from sighing out loud.  How did these two function <em>at all</em>?</p><p>They ate (Iruka had to force a bowl of rice onto Kakashi) and Iruka took the dishware to the kitchen to start washing it.  As he did, he overheard Kakashi and Naruto in the living room.</p><p>“I want you to ward the windows.”  Kakashi said.</p><p>“But it’s almost nine!  I told Sasuke and the guys I would train with them today!”</p><p>“Ward the windows and you can go.”  Iruka heard a belabored sigh.</p><p>“Fiiiine.”</p><p>He watched through the opening to the living room above the sink as Naruto pulled out a long pad of paper and a brush pen from a satchel around his waist.  Kakashi did the same thing only he was standing at Iruka’s apartment door.  Iruka put the plate he was washing down and rinsed his hands.</p><p>“Uh…”  He walked over to Kakashi.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Warding your apartment.  Naruto needs to train and in case I get called away for something I need to make sure you are safe.  I know I said either Naruto or I would be here, but you can’t be too careful.”</p><p>Iruka watched as Kakashi wrote out kanji on the long strip of paper.  At the bottom right corner was a red stamp that Iruka was sure he had seen somewhere before.</p><p>“That’s an Ofuda.”</p><p>“Mmm, Not entirely. The paper is from the Hochigai shrine but it can’t be considered an Ofuda unless the blessing comes from the shrine.  What we make are more talismans… Wards and seals and the like, per the situation.”</p><p>“You can do that?”  All the Ofuda he had ever seen came directly from the shrine, you couldn’t just take blank papers.</p><p>“Job perk.” Kakashi said.  Iruka rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I think all this power goes to your head.” Iruka said, tapping Kakashi’s temple lightly, Kakashi’s eyes turning to crescents with his smile.</p><p>“Okay I’m done!” Naruto was pulling on his hoodie, the ward stuck to the wall next to the window.</p><p>“<em>All</em> the windows, Naruto.”  Kakashi said without turning around. There was another belabored sigh and Naruto went into Iruka’s room.  “Are you <em>sure</em> you want to tutor him?”</p><p>“If you don’t think I can handle a student who can’t focus then you have a lot to learn about me.”  Iruka said, going back into the kitchen.</p><p>“Speaking of learning…”  Iruka looked back at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tsunade thinks it would be best if you knew more about what’s going on while we try to figure out what turned you into a magnet.  Maybe knowing more will help you remember something that could help us.  She gave me some information for you to go over and wants me to do some training with you.”</p><p>“Training…?”</p><p>“Ok I did it can I <em>go now</em>?” Naruto whined coming out of Iruka’s room, putting the paper and pen back in his satchel.</p><p>“Feed the dogs before you go.”  Kakashi replied and Naruto glared at him “And brush your teeth.”</p><p>“Fine.” Naruto sighed and then disappeared.</p><p>“Dogs?”</p><p>“We have dogs at my house.”  Kakashi replied, pulling the paper off the pad and affixing it to Iruka’s door.</p><p>“How many?”</p><p>“Eight.”</p><p>“Eight!?”</p><p>“I like dogs.” Kakashi shrugged. “Mind if I shower?” Iruka shook his head and Kakashi walked to the bathroom leaving Iruka in the kitchen mumbling <em>eight?</em> Under his breath.  He finished the dishes and put them away and then got changed into clothes that were more presentable, even though he wasn’t planning on going anywhere.  Up against the wall of his room was the bag that Kakashi had brought from Tsunade’s as well as what Iruka assumed was his own bag with his personal belongings. It looked very worn and he wondered how much time Kakashi actually spent in his own home.</p><p>He grabbed the bag form Tsunade and went back out into the living room, siting down on the couch and pulling some of the books.  He noticed that all of them were stamped on the cover ‘Spectral Management Alliance’.</p><p>Kakashi found Iruka hunched over a book when he came out of the shower, more books spread out on the table and the rest of the couch.  Iruka was so focused that Kakashi was sure he hadn’t heard him come in the room.  Quietly he went into Iruka’s room and put on some pants before sneaking back out into the living room.  Silently he stood there, watching Iruka flip through the pages, chewing on a pen.  Kakashi focused on Iruka’s chakra and was glad to see that it looked much stronger than it had the day before.</p><p>“It not polite to stare.” Iruka’s calm voice shook Kakashi from his thoughts.  Iruka stood and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. What must have been Kakashi’s toothbrush and toothpaste were sitting on the side of the sink and a little thrill shot through him. He shook his head.  It’s not like Kakashi was living here permanently, it was only for another day.</p><p>He brushed his teeth and went back out to the living room.  Kakashi was on the couch with one of the books in his lap.  Iruka sat down next to him, picking up the book he had been looking at before. Quietly they sat, Iruka’s shoulder pressed to Kakashi’s bare one, and went through the books, Kakashi pointing out what parts were especially useful and explaining the more obscure information.  His voice was warm and confident as he went from book to book; this one talking about Ward configuration, that one on chakra seals, and a huge one on all the legendary creatures and Yokai.</p><p>“You know your stuff.”  Iruka hummed after a few hours.</p><p>“You have your job, Sensei.  I have mine.” He replied, but he didn’t sound excited about it.</p><p>“You never told me how this became your job.”  Kakashi stared down at the book in his lap.</p><p>“I was born into it.  My father was… a key member of the Alliance in its early years.  It was assumed that I would follow in his footsteps.”</p><p>“Did you want to?”</p><p>“I don’t know anything else.”  Kakashi turned towards Iruka. “While you are learning all of this, I want you to understand.”  There was a pause.  “The Alliance is important, but the life it requires of it’s members is demanding and harsh.  Don’t let it pull you in unless you know what you’re asking for.”</p><p>“You didn’t have that choice… Neither did Naruto.”</p><p>“<em>You do</em>.”  Kakashi wanted Iruka to understand.  He had tried to separate Iruka from his world, but it wasn’t his choice now, it was solely Iruka’s.</p><p>Iruka nodded before looking back at the book.  He thought he might understand now why Kakashi had blocked out his chakra.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know these last two chapters have been kinda slow but the next chapter is better i promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please eat at a regular human speed this time?”  Kakashi said as he put the fried rice dish in front of Naruto.</p><p>It had been a few weeks since his assignment to take care of, and start training, Iruka and the man was learning fast. He could already transport himself short distances but what was more amazing was his grasp on the wards and seals.  He still had a few of the books at his home and almost every time Kakashi had gone to visit, one of them was cracked open at the kitchen table.</p><p>“What’s it matter what speed I eat at?”  Kakashi just sighed as Naruto started shoveling the rice into his mouth.  He missed Iruka’s ability to make Naruto listen. </p><p>He was about to sit down when the air shifted and Tsunade appeared in his living room.  “Kakashi, I have a mission for you.”  She said, petting Bull who lumbered up to her the second she appeared. Kakashi nodded.</p><p>“And me?”</p><p>“Not this time Naruto, it’s too dangerous.”  Tsunade said, before looking at Kakashi. “Dotonbori River, Daikoku bridge.”  Tsunade said before disappearing.  Kakashi picked up his katana and mission vest from where they leaned against the wall, always ready and waiting.  He looked at Naruto, ordering “Stay here, take care of the dogs” before disappearing as well.</p><p>He reappeared on the Daikoku bridge next to Tsunade and seconds later Miato Gai appeared next to him.</p><p>“Ah, Kakashi! I’m glad to have some assistance in this matter, though I’m sure I could have handled it myself.”</p><p>“Now is not the time for your two to be challenging each other.  We have a job to take care of.”  Tsunade said tersly.  “Gai-san has spotted an Ushi-oni near the Minatomachi dock.”</p><p>“A Ushi-oni?”  Kakashi said, startled.  The last recorded sighting of an Ushi-oni was hundreds of years ago.</p><p>“It showed up after they built the foot bridge and started giving boat tours from the dock.  I think the extra amount of people and chakra woke it up.”  Gai explained.  “In the past few months there have been boat malfunctions and reports of the bridge shifting without wind or seismic activity.  I staked out the area last night and sure enough, an Ushi-oni.”</p><p>“I want it gone before it hurts anyone. If it’s claimed such an active part of the river then it’s only a matter of time before it lashes out.”  Tsunade said.  Kakashi nodded.</p><p>“I’ve already set a perimeter around the bridge and the dock.  Anyone who wants to cross will suddenly remember they left their stove on.” Gai said, his hand in a fist in front of him.  Kakashi shook his head, bewildered at his friend’s choice of civilian deterrent.</p><p>“Let’s get this done.” Kakashi said and all three of them preformed the chameleon jutsu and jumped to the foot bridge.</p><p>Kakashi could see the Ushi-oni clinging to the south bank of the river under the start of the bridge.  It was massive, each of its spider legs being as tall as he was and the bull-like head seemed to be the size of half a car.</p><p>“Do you see it?”  Kakashi asked the other two.  With his eye he could see it very clearly but depending on how well it was manifested it might not be as apparent to the others.</p><p>“It’s pretty well manifested, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Tsunade replied.  “What’s our best course of action?”</p><p>“I say we keep it under the bridge.  We have to make sure it doesn’t go under water or it will be difficult to vanquish it.”  Gai replied.</p><p>“I’ll put a ward on the river surface.”  Tsunade said, taking a knife out and cutting the palm of her hand.</p><p>“If I can get close enough, I think my Chidori will be able to incapacitate it.”  Kakashi said unsheathing his sword.</p><p>“I’ll keep it’s legs off you.”  Gai replied.  Kakashi nodded and they all moved.</p><p>The fight was brutal.  Tsunade was a powerhouse but she was also the best at wards, and a ward to keep the creature out of the water was a difficult one.  She was pinned to her spot, channeling her chakra to her feet and using her blood to create a solid barrier on an ever-moving surface.</p><p>Gai was quick, essentially fighting against eight opponents at once as the Ushi-oni struck out with its clawed legs.  Getting close to the creature was still difficult though.  After it realized it couldn’t escape into the water it panicked, trying to make its way down the bank and away from danger, but Tsunade threw out ward after ward, knocking it back along with Gai’s swift kicks.  Kakashi just had to get close enough to strike it with his charka charged blade.</p><p>He sprinted at the Ushi-oni, dodging one then two strikes from the legs before the third caught him off guard, slamming into the entire left side of his body.  He skidded along the water before righting himself, noting that Gai had been knocked away as well but had righted himself quickly and was back to fighting off the strikes from the Ushi-oni.  Kakashi noted how the creature tried to back itself up into the darkened parts of the bridge, as if trying to hide.</p><p>It was scared.</p><p>He couldn’t think about it now, they had a job to do.</p><p>Kakashi sprinted at the beast again, pushing as much of his chakra into the blade as he could.  The sword crackled with a blue light and the sound of birds, loud and high pitched, echoed around the underside of the bridge.  He dodged one leg, and narrowly avoided the second as it clipped his shoulder, before he struck upwards, his blade finding it’s destination under the bull head’s chin and pushing through the rest of the skull like butter.</p><p>Spectral energy the color of deep, red blood poured from the Ushi-oni’s head as it collapsed onto Tsunade’s barrier over the water.  Kakashi stepped back, flicking the blood off his blade. Tsunade lifted her barrier and the Ushi-oni’s body sank quickly into the river.</p><p>The three regrouped, looking down into the water as the blood rose to the surface, moving with the current downstream.</p><p>“Well spotted, Gai.”  Tsunade remarked. “Both of you get some rest.” She ordered before vanishing.</p><p>“Wonderfully done, Kakashi, though I’m sure I could have done it in the first attempt.”  Gai mused, rubbing his chin.</p><p>“Perhaps if the person who said they would guard me had done their job the first time, I could have.”  He replied calmly.</p><p>“You will notice that the Ushi-oni was on your side of the river.”  Kakakshi looked up at the bank.  Gai was right, technically the Ushi-oni was in his territory.</p><p>“Fair enough.” Kakashi relinquished.</p><p>“Until next time.”  Gai saluted before vanishing as well.  Kakashi stood there for a minute longer watching the blood rise to the surface.  He knew his job.  He knew he had to protect the people of Osaka and that the Ushi-oni was a threat, but watching it try to hide itself away had tugged at his heart slightly.   The Ushi-oni, spectral or not, wasn’t malevolent, just in the wrong place.</p><p>Kakashi took a breath to sigh, but a pain in his ribs stopped him, catching him off guard and making him double over slightly in pain. His head swam as he tried to right himself, his shoulder aching.  He was more injured than he realized.  He pushed off from the water and vanished.</p><p> </p><p>There was a shift in the air and Iruka looked up from where he was grading papers.  Kakashi stood, tilted to the left with a hand over his ribs.</p><p>“Yo.”  Came the weak greeting.  In the time it took Iruka to stand and walk to him he had already started to list to the side, usually half lidded eye almost completely closed and pale skin nearing the color of paper.</p><p>“What happened?”  Iruka asked, trying as hard as possible to keep the worry out of his voice.</p><p>“An Ushi-oni… I’m fine.”  Kakashi said and tried to wave Iruka off, but the best he could do was flop his hand once before his arm dropped back to his side.</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“Ushi-oni.  Big spider, face like a bull, nasty temper.”</p><p>“Kami…  Come on, let’s look at you.”  Iruka led Kakashi to the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the tub.  “Why are you wet?” </p><p>“Ushi-oni like water.  It was causing some trouble for the commuters on the Dotonbori River.  Had to take care of it.”</p><p>“Kill it?”</p><p>“Mm, yes.”  He sounded a little resigned at that.</p><p>Iruka pushed the hair out of Kakashi’s face and the fact that he didn’t try to stop him had Iruka worried.  He had obviously taken a blow to the head.  There was a cut just above his eyebrow that was bleeding down his face and into his mask.</p><p>“Can I take this off?”  Iruka asked quietly as he gave the mask a slight tug.  Kakashi nodded, eyes falling shut.  Gently Iruka took the mask from behind Kakashi’s ears and put it up on the sink.  Underneath was more damage, a bruised jaw and a bloody nose.  Iruka couldn’t keep the worry off his face.</p><p>“I’ve been in worse shape, Sensei.”  Iruka looked up, Kakashi’s eyes were open again and regarding him in exhaustion.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you’re not in bad shape now.”  Kakashi huffed slightly and winced.  “Take off your shirt, I want to look at your ribs.”</p><p>“They’re not broken.”</p><p>“I still need to look.”  Iruka replied tersely.  Kakashi sat up straighter and tried to pull the shirt over his head, but stopped mid-way, wincing.  Iruka stood and pulled the shirt the rest of the way, hanging it over the edge of the sink next to the mask.</p><p>There was a large bruise forming on Kakashi’s side, but that wasn’t what was worrying Iruka now, or at least it wasn’t at the top of the list.  What had stopped Kakashi from taking off his own shirt was a jagged cut across his right shoulder, just above the tattoo that Iruka had come to learn was the symbol of the Spectral Management Alliance.</p><p>“This looks bad.”  Iruka said, examining the cut.</p><p>“It’s not deep.”</p><p>“I know, but it looks… infected?  It can’t be though, it just happened.”</p><p>“Ushi-oni have been documented as poisonous.”  Kakashi said calmly.  Of course, this only made Iruka’s pulse tick up a notch higher.</p><p>“What do we do?”  Kakashi reached into one of the pockets of his vest and pulled out a small green bottle, uncorking it and drinking the contents.</p><p>“Anti-toxin” He said wiggling the now empty bottle at Iruka before slouching, the effort of sitting up straight seeming to be too much for him.</p><p>“OK. Up.”  Iruka said, helping Kakashi to stand.  “Take a shower, then we’ll dress your arm and ice your ribs and I want you to rest.  I’ll get you some asprin for your head.”</p><p>“I never said I had a headache.”</p><p>“The left side of your face looks like someone took a baseball bat to it.  If you don’t have one now you will soon.”  Iruka said, watching Kakashi try to step out of his pants.  “Here.”  He moved towards him so Kakashi could use him as support.  Iruka made sure he was in the shower and it was running before he left.</p><p>Iruka gathered asprin and a glass of water and put it on the coffee table before brewing some calming tea and going through the medical supplies he had.  He found some ointment and bandages and he laid those out on the table as well.  Before he checked on Kakashi he went to his room, finding his biggest pair of sweatpants and a large T-shirt.</p><p>“Kakashi?”  Iruka knocked on the bathroom door before sticking his head in.  Kakashi was out of the shower, mostly dry and staring down at the towel in his hands.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Iruka.”  He mumbled, holding out the towel slightly.  There was a smear of blood over the light green.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”  He replied, taking the towel, and giving him the sweatpants.  Kakashi slipped them on, once again using Iruka as support, and then followed him out of the bathroom.  Iruka had him sit on the couch, the TV on with some drama show playing on low volume.  He gave Kakashi the pills and made him drink the entire glass of water.  He then set to work on the cut, applying cleanser with a gauze pad and noting that Kakashi barely flinched.  He then covered it with the healing ointment and wrapped it, feeling Kakashi’s relaxed muscles move under his smooth skin.</p><p>“I started reading about charka signals a few days ago.”  Iruka said, not looking up from where he was tying off the bandage.  “And chakra blocks.” He felt Kakashi’s muscles tense slightly.  He hadn’t found the right time to bring it up when Naruto had told him and maybe that was for the better, because it gave him time to process why Kakashi would have blocked him out.  “I know you blocked me out after that night.”  He looked up Kakashi.  “I have a good idea why.”</p><p>“Why is that, Sensei?”  Kakashi’s voice was like a still lake, perfect calm.</p><p>“You were protecting me… or trying to.”  Kakashi was silent. “That, or you wanted to forget me.”  Iruka huffed out a quiet laugh, “Or both.”</p><p>“Would never want to forget you, Iruka.”</p><p>Iruka tipped more cleanser onto the gauze pad and held Kakashi’s face gently, dabbing at the cut on his eyebrow.  “You don’t need to protect me.”</p><p>“It’s my job,” Kakashi replied, “And I want to.” Iruka smiled a little.  “You can’t stop me.” Kakashi continued, smiling back, a soft tilt of the lips.  Iruka squinted at him, placing a butterfly over the cut.</p><p>“That’s a bold assumption.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.”  Kakashi said before trying to move the hair out of his eye with a flick of his head but immediately regretted it as a wave of pain and nausea swept over him.  Iruka didn’t miss the way he winced.</p><p>“Told you.”  Iruka hummed before reaching out and moving Kakashi’s hair for him. The rest of his body followed, his lips gently pressing to Kakashi’s.  He couldn’t help it. He felt Kakashi kiss him back and his hand came up to squeeze Iruka’s waist. Iruka pulled back.  “Ice.”  He got up to go to the kitchen, Kakashi hanging on to the hem of his shirt for as long as he could.</p><p>He came back with two bags.  One he had Kakashi hold over his ribs, ignoring the complaints of “<em>cold!</em>” and putting a wrap around it to hold it in place.  The other he wrapped in a kitchen towel and held to Kakashi’s head.</p><p>“I’m not going to apologize.”  Kakashi said, looking Iruka in the eye.  “Not for trying to protect you, but I did do it wrong and you got hurt.  For that I am sorry.”</p><p>“I still don’t blame you.”  Iruka said remembering Kakashi’s apology a week ago.  “Even now that I know what you did. I still don’t blame you for blocking me out.  You were trying to keep me out of all this.”  Iruka waved his hand at the books.  “I <em>do</em> however,” He changed his tone “Still blame you for turning that night into a one-night stand.”</p><p>Kakashi hummed lightly sliding a hand up Iruka’s thigh. “We can give it another shot.”  He said, voice low.  “I promise I won’t leave you out to dry again.”  Iruka looked at him skeptically.  Kakashi grinned at him, poking his tongue out just enough to run over his pointed canines, watching Iruka’s eyes follow the movement, his cheeks heating under the scar on his nose.</p><p>“You’re in no condition to even suggest that.”  Iruka said dismissively, still holding the ice to Kakashi’s temple.  Kakashi reached up to Iruka’s arm and turned it, pulling it down to his mouth and biting the inside of Iruka’s wrist, gently dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin.  He watched Iruka’s pupils dilate.</p><p>Iruka dropped the ice, pulling his wrist away so he could kiss the stupid smirk off Kakashi’s face.  Kakashi huffed a little laugh that he couldn’t keep in and Iruka kissed him harder before leaning back slightly.</p><p>“You’re such a pain in the ass.”  Iruka griped letting go of Kakashi to pick up the ice but Kakashi had other plans and he pulled Iruka back into a deep kiss.  He tilted his head, hands sliding to Iruka’s shoulders to push him down onto the couch.  He stood quickly to straddle Iruka’s hips but somewhere between standing and climbing on top of the other man his equilibrium shut down and he ended up gripping the back of the couch, eyes squeezed shut with a weak groan.</p><p>“You okay?”  Iruka asked, sitting up quickly.</p><p><em>That’s embarrassing</em>, Kakashi thought as the room spun around him, Iruka’s hand steady on his arm.</p><p>“Yeah.. just dizzy.” Kakashi managed to say.</p><p>“Lay down.”  Iruka said, pulling Kakashi’s arm gently, guiding him to lay on top of him, Kakashi’s head on Iruka’s chest.  They shuffled a little, getting comfortable, before Iruka ran his hands through Kakashi’s hair, the man humming gently at the feel of Iruka’s fingers.</p><p>Iruka picked up his phone with the other hand and set a timer for two hours.</p><p>“What’s that?”  Kakashi asked groggily.</p><p>“If you have a concussion, I’m going to have to wake you up and make sure you’re not dying.”  Iruka replied.  “Go to sleep.”</p><p>“Not sure I want to now.” Kakashi mumbled, but Iruka felt his body relax further, his breathing evening out.</p><p>Iruka stayed awake.  As soon as he started learning about sensing other’s chakras, he had wanted to test it out, but it seemed invasive to try and prod at some poor co-worker’s chakra without their consent.  He couldn’t ask Anko either, or she would have dragged him to a psychologist.</p><p>He pushed his hand through Kakashi’s hair again and when the man didn’t respond he assumed it was safe to feel him out.</p><p>Iruka had practiced feeling his own charka and he had managed to get what he thought was a pretty good grasp on it.  Slowly he gathered the feeling of his chakra behind his eyes and focused on Kakashi.  He stared and stared but he couldn’t see anything. Sighing quietly, he closed his eyes and tried to gather as much of his chakra as he could.  He could feel it building, a warm sensation pushing at his temples and making him more aware of the muscles that made up his irises.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he had to suppress a gasp.  Around Kakashi was a white-blue light, moving and arcing like small bolts of electricity.  It was beautiful, pulsing around him in an aura.  Iruka had never seen anything like it before.  The only comparison he could think to make was lightning itself, but calmed and contained.</p><p>He wanted to touch it.  Slowly he reached out and ran his hand through what he was seeing but felt nothing.  He nearly smacked himself then because of course he couldn’t feel it with just his hands.  He focused again, trying to build up chakra in his right hand.  As he did, his ability to see Kakashi’s aura weakened, but it never quite disappeared.  At the same time he started to see his own Chakra, something he had already done, but he had never tried to touch someone else’s with it.  He waited until the amount of his amber chakra he could see matched the faded light from Kakashi and then carefully moved his hand over the glow around Kakashi’s shoulder.</p><p>The reaction wasn’t immediate, at first he just felt a tingle in his fingers, little shocks running into his hands but like a wave it quickly got stronger to the point where it felt like his arm was being electrocuted.  With a little shout he pulled his hand away, jostling Kakashi so much he would have woken if he hadn’t already been awake.  Kakashi moved so quickly, sitting up and wrapping a hand around Iruka’s throat that Iruka had barely been able to process the movement.</p><p>For a second that felt like minutes Kakashi stared down at Iruka, muscles coiled and a look that could kill in his eyes, his hand still wrapped around Iruka’s throat and squeezing.  He wasn’t seeing what was in front of him. He was reacting like he was trained to.</p><p>Iruka finally reacted with his training as well, one arm weaving up to the opposite side of Kakashi’s head as he gripped Kakashi’s wrist with his other hand.  He then lifted his right leg high on to Kakashi’s shoulder and pushed him off to the left.</p><p>By then Kakashi had snapped back to reality and let go of Iruka, letting the other man push him off the couch.  He landed hard on his hip and the room fell silent, only punctuated by Iruka’s breathing.</p><p>“I should go.”  Kakashi said, getting up and going into the bathroom where his clothes were folded on the edge of the tub making sure not to look at Iruka on the way.</p><p>“Kakashi!”  He heard Iruka call from the living room.  He put on his mask before turning back to the other man.  “I didn’t mean to…”  Iruka was kneeling on the couch, a mix of fright and worry on his face.</p><p>“It’s ok.  Are you alright?”  Kakashi asked, but any warmth in his voice was fabricated.  Iruka just nodded.</p><p>“I should go.”  Kakashi said again, walking towards the door for his shoes.</p><p>“You don’t have to.”  Iruka said, almost pleading.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”  Kakashi turned to Iruka, leveling him with a stare.  Iruka sank back into the couch, finally looking away from Kakashi.  He felt the air shift and Kakashi was gone.</p><p>When Kakashi reappeared in his house Naruto was in the living room watching TV, a Bruce Lee movie by the looks of it.  He stood with his leg in the air, holding a high kick.</p><p>“Kakashi-Sensei!  He greeted him, not putting his leg down.  His head tilted to the side.  “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Fine, Naruto.  I’m going to sleep.”  Naruto jumped and switched legs, now holding the other one aloft and making an exaggerated karate chop motion with his arms.  “Try not to break anything.”  Kakashi said tiredly.</p><p>“No sweat!”  Naruto said to Kakashi’s retreating back as he climbed the stairs.  Once he was in his room he leaned heavily against the closed door, sliding down it and hanging his head between his legs, hands locked behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka walked into his bedroom, sitting down on his bed and taking a shaky breath.  His hands came up to his neck.  There wasn’t any lasting damage, it probably wouldn’t even bruise.  The grip on his throat hadn’t been one of lethal force, more one to subdue, but the speed at which it had happened had scared him slightly.</p><p>He would have to try to apologize to Kakashi again.  He had been so stupid to try and mess with someone else’s chakra with no training and without asking.  What the hell had he been thinking?</p><p>He hadn’t been, that was the problem.</p><p>He sighed again and looked up at his open closet, the light from the lamp highlighting its contents.  Iruka squinted up at one of the clear plastic boxes on the highest shelf.  Quickly he got up and pulled the box down.  He opened it and shoved the contents around until he could grab what had drawn his attention.  A piece of paper, long and with a red stamp in the bottom corner.</p><p>Quickly he took it over to the ward Naruto had put next to the window in his room. The two papers were the same size and there was no mistaking that both stamps were from the same shrine.  He almost tripped over his desk chair as he ran out to the living room.  He threw the paper on the table and picked up the <em>Wards and Seals</em> book from the floor.  Quickly he opened it and tried to match the kanji on the paper to the wards in the book.  After ten minutes of scouring he found it.</p><p>{<em>Fig. 56-57: Talismans for imbibing spectral ability.  Fig. 57 created with three-day time delay (adjustable)}</em></p><p>Iruka leaned back into the couch, eyeing the piece of paper with venom.  The time delay was half a year.</p><p><em>Mizuki</em>.</p><p>His last partner had given this to him, saying it was a protective Ofuda and that Iruka should keep it in his house.  A few weeks later Iruka found out that Mizuki had cheated on him and when Iruka confronted him he had just laughed in his face, insinuating that Iruka wasn’t enough of a partner for <em>anyone</em> let alone someone like him and that he had to cheat just to keep himself interested.  Iruka threw him out on the spot.  Over the next few weeks he got rid of anything that belonged to Mizuki or even <em>reminded</em> him of Mizuki… except for the Ofuda. He figured it was a protective item so it couldn’t be all bad and he had found it genuinely interesting.  So, he shoved it in a box and put it where he couldn’t see it.</p><p>He spent the rest of the night reading up on the talisman and the different levels of spectral ability.  At six AM he finally snapped out of it and cursed himself for not sleeping.  He got up and tucked the paper into the drawer in his desk bedroom before trudging to the bathroom.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you and Kakashi fighting again?”  Naruto asked the following Saturday night.  Iruka was keeping his word that he would tutor Naruto and he sat across the table grading papers as Naruto tried to work through his algebra.  Math wasn’t Iruka’s strong suit, he was a history teacher after all, but he could figure out basic algebra.</p><p>“No.”  Iruka said glancing up at Naruto.  “We’ve just been busy.”  Iruka looked back down at his papers.</p><p>Ever since the choking incident they hadn’t spoken much.  Kakashi had dropped by once to bring Iruka another book on the history of Seals and then again today to make sure Naruto got to Iruka instead of going off with his friends.</p><p>“He’s all mopey again like the first time.”  Naruto replied doodling something on the bottom of his paper.</p><p>“Work on your problems. If you get them right you can go hang out with your friends.”  Iruka said, ignoring what Naruto had said.</p><p>“I’m warm.”  Naruto complained.</p><p>“Then go open a window.”  Iruka said.  Naruto got up and opened the window.  As he walked back, he pulled his ever-present orange hoodie over his head, his T-shirt underneath pulling up with it and something caught Iruka’s eye.</p><p>“Naruto?”  The boy looked at him.  “What is that on your stomach?”</p><p>“Oh!”  Naruto pulled up his shirt again.  Around his belly button was a circle of markings with more radiating out like a sun.  “I’ve had it for a couple years.  It’s a seal to help me control my chakra.  Kakashi-Sensei said something about having abnormal amounts.  He said I might blow my arms off or something if I wasn’t careful.”</p><p>
  <em>Was Naruto really that powerful?</em>
</p><p>“Is it a tattoo?” Iruka asked as Naruto pulled his shirt back down.</p><p>“Uh-huh.”  He sat back in his chair. Fourteen years old and Naruto had a tattoo and enough chakra to blow his arms off.</p><p>“So… seals can be tattooed on… and still function?”  An idea was forming in Iruka’s head.</p><p>“Yeah!  There’s some seals that are only used as tattoos… why?”</p><p>“Just curious.”  Iruka said, feigning disinterest. Naruto shrugged and went back to his algebra and Iruka focused back on his papers, but it was difficult.  His mind kept drifting to the talisman in his desk drawer. After his night of research, he was sure of two things.  The reason he became aware of the spectral world was that Talisman and if it ever got destroyed his connection would be severed.  He would be labeled as a civilian again and he could kiss any idea of a relationship with Kakashi goodbye.</p><p>Over the next few days the idea kept eating away at him.  If he got the seal tattooed, (modified, without the time delay) then he could maintain his bond with the spectral world without having to worry about where the talisman was.  Then again, he would never be able to back out of it, he would always be connected to the spectral realm.</p><p> </p><p>The next Tuesday was parent teacher conference day.  Iruka dreaded this day a bit because telling someone that their child wasn’t doing as well as they could be was never enjoyable.</p><p>He went through couple after couple after mother after father and on his last parent he was pretty warn out.  He stood and welcomed Mrs. Kaguya into the room, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.</p><p>Talking to Kimimaro’s stepmother last was actually fortunate because she was going to be the hardest one to get through.  He had met her on one other occasion, and she came off as cold and uncaring.  Not only that but she seemed to rebuff most of the communications he sent home with her son about his attention issues.  Iruka didn’t blame the kid.  He didn’t have attention issues because he was distracted, like Naruto, Kimimaro couldn’t pay attention because he had no energy.  He also struck Iruka as being a little to thin, though it could be blamed on a growth spurt, but something seemed off to Iruka.</p><p>He had brought it up to the school nurse and principle, but they seemed to think he was over-reacting, saying that he had two older siblings, if there was abuse happening, wouldn’t they show signs as well?  Iruka tried to explain that his two older siblings were step-siblings and that perhaps his step-mother was only abusing the child that wasn’t hers, but they brushed off his accusation and told him to keep his nose out of it.</p><p>Now the woman sat right in front of him, eyes cold, grey skirt and suit jacket pressed to perfection, expensive purse perched in her lap.  Iruka gritted his teeth behind the fake smile and started the conference.  He told her how well Kimimaro was doing and how he had really exceled in the last quarter.  The woman replied with huffed remarks of “of course” and “as well he should be” which only put Iruka more on edge, so much so that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.</p><p>“I have noticed though that he seems somewhat tired, has he been sleeping alright?”</p><p>Her mildly disinterested and offended-that-I-have-to-be-here look took a harder edge.</p><p>“He is in perfect health.  If he is not paying attention in class, I will make sure to speak with him.”</p><p>That was not the reaction he intended.  He wanted to jostle her and see if there was a smidge of guilt, but she seemed to be angrier instead.  He should have thought this through.</p><p>“I’m sure that won’t be necessary.  He’s at an age of rapid growth, I’m sure he’ll be back to normal soon.”  Iruka replied, trying to dissuade her of any idea that he had suspicions.  Her look softened just slightly.</p><p>“Well then, if that is all Sensei, I should be going.” The woman said briskly and stood.  Iruka did as well offering a slight bow as she turned to leave the room.</p><p>In a split second, as her hair moved with her turn, he swore he saw it.  Quickly he focused as much chakra as possible to his eyes and squinted at her.  There, in the back of her head, was a chakra signature different from her own.</p><p>He knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was in deep meditation.  Clearing his mind took him a while, given the demons that lived there, but he needed to meditate, to focus on centering himself so he could take a fresh look at his relationship with Iruka.</p><p>The man was… infuriating in the most addictive way.  He was intelligent, strong, and determined to the point where it got him into trouble.  The incident from the week before only made that point clearer; trying to interact with another person’s chakra without the slightest bit of training.  Kakashi sighed.   Iruka didn’t know when to leave well enough alone.  He could see why he liked Naruto so much, and easily believed that Iruka was very much like Naruto in his younger years.</p><p>Kakashi knew from the second Iruka chased him out of the Izakaya that he was going to be a problem.  The way the Sensei had stumbled after him down the street in his socks and stood toe to toe with him, even after suspecting him of being a stalker… Kakashi hadn’t thought about it then (he was distracted by the way his eyes took on a gold hue under the neon signs) but Iruka had taken a firm grip on his heart in that instance.</p><p>And that’s why he needed to figure out why Iruka was attracting spectral energy.  It was so unusual for someone to become sensitive this late in life without something life changing occurring.  There had to be outside influence and it was something that Iruka didn’t know about.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe he did?</em>
</p><p>The thought drifted through Kakashi’s mind. What if Iruka did know about something and was hiding it from him?  Would he do that?</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>Kakashi took a deep breath.  He knew that if Iruka found out what was affecting him he wouldn’t give it up.  If the way the man drowned himself in the books Tsunade lent him was any indication, Iruka was planning on sticking around no matter what they found out.</p><p>That both thrilled and worried Kakashi and he didn’t know which one of those emotions would win out.</p><p>The sound of something solid hitting his front door and a vibration through the wards on his house snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts.  All of the dogs, who were scattered about the living room, turned towards the door, hackles raised but not barking.  Kakashi had them trained better than that.  Quickly he stood and grabbed his Katana, pushing it an inch out of its sheath with his thumb and approaching the door, rolling his feet so his movements couldn’t be tracked.  Carefully he looked through the peep hole and…</p><p>
  <em>Iruka?</em>
</p><p>He threw open the door quickly and stepped outside, closing it behind him to keep the dogs from running out.  Iruka was sitting on the pavement outside his door rubbing his forehead, eyes squinted shut with a grimace.</p><p>“Iruka?”  Kakashi squatted down next to him, Katana now slung over his shoulder by the strap.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah.”</p><p>“Did you transport here?”</p><p>“I guess? I mean, yeah.  I followed your Chakra signature.”  Kakashi’s eyes widened.  Could Iruka really have learned that so quickly?  “What happened?”</p><p>“My house is warded.”  Kakashi explained.</p><p>“Of course it is.”  Iruka groaned. Kakashi stood and offered him a hand.  Iruka took it and pulled himself up, looking up and down the street.</p><p>“Where are we?” Iruka asked, swaying slightly.  Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.</p><p>“Near Ebisucho station.”  Iruka stopped rubbing his head and realized Kakashi was standing in the middle of the street with nothing but sweatpants and his mask on… and a Katana over his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I should have called or something.”  Iruka said quickly.</p><p>“You don’t have my phone number.”</p><p>“Maybe I should.”  Kakashi regarded him for a second before tilting his head towards his front door and walking back inside.  Iruka followed.  As soon as they entered Iruka was surrounded by multiple panting and excited dogs, tongues hanging out of their mouths, a couple jumping up on Iruka.</p><p>“Hey.  Hey!”  Kakashi grumbled at the dogs.  Iruka patted the head of one of the biggest bulldogs he had ever seen.  “Go!  Outside!”  They listened, amazingly, and trotted off towards the back of the house, except for the bulldog that Iruka was still scratching on the head.  “Bull.”  Kakashi said warningly and with a huff the big dog turned and lumbered into the back of the house.</p><p>“I need your help.”  Kakashi put his katana back and turned to Iruka, giving him his full attention.  Well at least most of it.  Iruka was dressed in slacks and a white collared shirt with a thin black tie, all of which were tailored perfectly and showed off the lines of his body.  Kakashi had never wanted to touch something more in his entire life.  The <em>things</em> he would do with that tie…</p><p>“I think one of my students is getting abused.”  Kakashi’s full attention snapped back to Iruka then.  “He’s always so tired and he’s underweight for his age.  I had parent teacher conferences today and his stepmother… She is such a vile person it’s almost tangible.”  Iruka shuddered slightly “And when she left there was something wrong about her.  There was a chakra in the back of her head that wasn’t hers.  I think she’s an futakuchi-onna.”</p><p>“Two mouthed woman.”</p><p>“I think she’s stealing his food, or just not feeding him.”</p><p>Kakashi slumped a little. Taking on spirits out in the open was one thing but dealing with domestic issues and exorcising a demon from a woman was something else. It definitely wasn’t his area of expertise.</p><p>“Iruka… this is a more complicated problem.  We can’t just knock on their door and ask to exorcise the demon out of her.”  Iruka stiffened.  He wouldn’t let Kakashi ignore him like the principle had.</p><p>“I can’t let that child starve.”</p><p>“I know that, but…”</p><p>“If you won’t help, I’ll learn the exorcism myself.  I’m sick of people pushing him aside!"</p><p>“Iruka...”</p><p>“I’m not going to abandon him!”  Iruka glared at Kakashi, his hands clenched at his sides and his teeth gritted.</p><p>“I’m not going to abandon him either.”  Kakashi said quietly.  Iruka relaxed slightly.  “Let me make a call.  Please…”  Kakashi motioned to the couch for Iruka to sit down.  He did, letting his face drop into his hands to rub at his forehead again and listened as Kakashi walked to the kitchen.</p><p>It felt like someone was watching him.  Slowly he looked to the end of the couch and there sat a tiny pug watching him with the most unimpressed expression Iruka had ever seen on a dog.  Slowly Iruka looked away again.</p><p>If he leaned back on the couch, he could see what the other man was doing.  Kakashi filled an electric kettle with water and plugged it in, flicking the on switch with the tip of his finger as he pulled a mug down form the cupboard.</p><p>Iruka watched him as he moved, watched the lean muscle shift under his pale skin.  Watched how he opened another cupboard to get a tea bag and put it in the mug.  He moved fluidly, posture relaxed, almost slumped, but every move had precision, like he was already thinking of the next thing he was going to do before he was finished with the first.</p><p>He took his cell phone out of the waistband of his pants and flipped though the contacts before putting the phone to his ear.  Iruka had to shake his head to keep himself from staring at the grey sweatpants that revealed just a little too much.  Kakashi moved towards another cupboard and with the phone between his ear and his shoulder, he took a spoon full of sugar and put it in the cup before replacing the sugar in the cupboard.</p><p>“Inoichi.”  He heard Kakashi say before waiting for a reply.  “It’s not that late.”  He grumbled.  “I have a job for you.”  The kettle popped and Kakashi poured the boiling water into the mug.  “I’ve been informed of a possible futakuchi-onna.”  Iruka watched as Kakashi pulled open the fridge and grabbed the milk, pouring a splash into the mug.  “Yes, the source is reliable.”  Kakashi opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon, giving the tea a quick stir.  “The kid’s sensei.”  Kakashi picked up the tea, phone still held between his shoulder and his ear.  Iruka watched as he came back into the living room, offering the mug to Iruka, handle towards him.  Iruka took it with a small bow of his head before Kakashi turned back towards the kitchen.</p><p><em>Kakashi remembered how I like my tea</em>, the realization sunk in as he stared down at the mug.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter how I know him, I trust him.” Iruka turned his attention back to Kakashi who was pouring coffee into a mug.  “Shut up, Yamanaka.” Kakashi sighed into the phone.  There was another pause.  “I’ll get you the information.  Thank you, Inoichi.”  Iruka watched as Kakashi stiffened.  “Fuck you, Inoichi!”  Kakashi growled and dropped the phone from his shoulder, catching it with his hand before hitting the end button with a little bit too much force.  Iruka was fairly sure he heard cackled laughter from the other end of the line before it was disconnected.</p><p>Kakashi sighed and tucked the phone back into the waistband of his sweatpants.  He trudged back into the living room and lowered himself into a chair opposite of Iruka.</p><p>“I’m gonna need the kid’s address.” Kakashi said before taking a sip of coffee, pulling the mask down and up.</p><p>“I can do that. I’ll get it tomorrow.”  Kakashi nodded, coffee mug held under his chin and eye half lidded, watching Iruka.  “About last week.” Iruka started.</p><p>“Maa, <em>Iruka…</em>”  Iruka held up a hand.</p><p>“<em>Please.</em> Just let me say this.”  Kakashi sat back in the chair.  “I’m sorry.  I should have known better than to try to do something like that.  I don’t know that much about how chakras interact, and I shouldn’t have done what I did.  It could have been dangerous.  I see that now.”</p><p>“No harm was done.”</p><p>“I damaged your trust in me.”  Iruka gritted out.</p><p>“You didn’t.  If anything I should apologize for my reaction.”</p><p>“It was warranted.”</p><p>“I forgive you, Iruka.”  Kakashi said quietly, a hint of defeat in his voice.  “Please, forgive me.”</p><p>Iruka put his tea down on the table before standing and walking to Kakashi.  He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek.  “I forgive you.”  He leaned further and kissed his neck. “And thank you.”  Iruka whispered.</p><p>Kakashi pulled Iruka down onto his lap, his coffee forgotten now on the floor next to the chair.  He watched as Iruka studied his face, pushing his hair back from his eye before slipping the mask off his ears.  Iruka’s thumbs traced Kakashi’s cheekbones and down to his jaw before he leaned down to kiss him, softly.  Kakashi almost winced at how gentle Iruka was.  He wasn’t used to being handled with care.</p><p>His hands slid down from Iruka’s waist to low on his hips, pulling him in closer so he could feel more, have the most contact possible with the man on top of him.  He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and tasting Iruka for the first time in months.</p><p>His hands traveled up then, fingers finding the hair tie and starting to unwind it from Iruka’s hair.  He remembered the first time he had done it, how when his hair finally fell from the band the scent of Iruka’s shampoo had been released with it, fresh and clean.  He wanted that little thrill again.</p><p>Instead, what he got, was Naruto coming through the front door.</p><p>Iruka whipped around and everyone froze, Naruto’s eyes darting between the two of them, mouth slightly open and Iruka balancing on his knees over Kakashi.</p><p>“Uh…”  Naruto broke the silence.</p><p>“Naruto!”  Iruka said, finally scrambling off Kakashi.  “Uh… This isn’t what it looks like.”</p><p>“It’s exactly what it looks like.”  Kakashi cut him off.  Iruka threw him a glace.  “Maa, it’s not gonna hurt him to know.”  Iruka looked back to Naruto.</p><p>“Uh, I actually…”  Naruto rubbed the back of his head, cheeks flushed, “Kinda figured there was something going on.”  Naruto looked around Iruka at Kakashi.  “Are you gonna be in a better mood now?”</p><p>“Got to bed, Naruto.”  Kakashi replied in a tired voice.</p><p>“Whatever.”  Naruto rolled his eyes and went up the stairs.  “Good night, Iruka-sensei!”</p><p>“Good night, Naruto.”  Iruka replied quietly, still trying to steady himself.  After a second he turned back to Kakashi.  “Uh… It’s late… I should.”  Iruka pointed towards the door.  Kakashi stood up, pressing a soft kiss to Iruka’s forehead, breathing in the warm scent of his hair.</p><p>“Good night, Sensei.”  Kakashi murmured.  Iruka kissed him again.</p><p>“Thank you for the tea.” He spoke to Kakashi’s lips.  He felt Kakashi smirk slightly.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Iruka stepped back, Kakashi’s hand trailing down his arm before he stepped away fully and headed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi and Inoichi stood in an alley in the rain.  They had tailed Mrs. Kaguya and confirmed that she was in fact a futakuchi-onna.  They then tailed her again for the next two days to confirm her daily route and find the best place to, for no better way of putting it, jump her.</p><p>Which was why they were in an alley in the rain, a simple ward up to dissuade civilians from entering and to distract them if they got too curious.</p><p>“Two minutes to window.”  Kakashi said looking at his watch.</p><p>“So this teacher…” Inoichi started, Kakashi sighed inwardly but only responded with a small hum.  “He’s… a friend?”</p><p>“Just keeping an eye on him.”  Kakashi replied.  Inoichi had no right to nose around in his business and if any hint of <em>involvement</em> got back to Tsunade… well it wouldn’t be pretty.</p><p>Inoichi hummed but he didn’t sound convinced.</p><p>“He must know a lot about you, to come to you for help.”  Implication in his voice.</p><p>“He knows what I do.  He needs to.  He’s a spectral magnet.”</p><p>“Do you know what’s causing it?”</p><p>“Not yet.”  Kakashi replied, and he was surprised to hear strain in his voice.  “We’ll figure it out though.”</p><p>He could feel Inoichi watching him but Kakashi kept his eye on the street.</p><p>“Civilians… you know…”  Inoichi paused trying to find the words.  “I know Tsunade is fully against it, but there’s no rules to keep a member of the SMA from… <em>interacting</em>… with a civilian.”  Inoichi mused.  Kakashi was struck with the reminder that Inoichi himself was married to a civilian.  How could he have forgotten?</p><p>“You’re right.”  Kakashi hummed and looked down at his watch.  “five seconds till window.”  Both men quieted and Kakashi closed his eyes, focusing his chakra and pushing it in feeling tendrils down the street.  They wanted to see her coming.  Half a minute later he felt her chakra signature, but just barely under the ugly chakra signature that had taken up residence in her body.</p><p>“She’s coming. Ten meters out.”  Kakashi readied himself to snag her from the street.  Seconds later she walked into sight and Kakashi grabbed her in one swift movement.  She barely had time to let out a shocked yelp before she was pulled into the alley and behind the protective barrier.  He put her in a headlock, though he had to twist away from the teeth biting at him from behind the woman’s hair.</p><p>“Hold her still.” Inoichi ordered before forming the hand seals for the mind body switch technique.  There was a second where nothing happened and then Mrs. Kaguya became very still and Inoichi collapsed against the wall behind him, out cold.</p><p>“I’m in.”  Mrs. Kaguya said, but they were Inoichi’s words.  Kakashi let her go.  “It’s been here a while.  Might take a minute to separate it from her.”</p><p>“Whatever it takes.”  Kakashi replied, going over to Inoichi’s body, shifting it so his neck wasn’t at such a strange angle.</p><p>“Fuck!”  Kakashi looked back at her.  Her head was shifting violently and she was reaching towards the back of her head where the mouth hid behind her hair.  He could hear the teeth clacking together.</p><p>“Keep her hands away form it.” Kakashi said, before pinning them to her sides.  He had seen this exorcism before and the last time the demon bit the woman’s fingers off before it gave up the fight.</p><p>“It’s woven itself into her chakra.  We don’t have time for me to try and untangle it and honestly I’m not sure if I can with the way it’s fighting me.  I’m going to have to rip it out.”</p><p>“Is that safe?”</p><p>“She’ll be hospitalized for a few days, but it won’t take enough chakra with it to kill her.”</p><p>“Do it.”  Kakashi said.  There was a second of silence and then she screamed, eyes rolling to the back of her head before she collapsed in Kakashi’s arms.  Quickly he laid her down on the ground before turning to Inoichi, who was waking up.  Kakashi watched as he came to with a grimace, hands shaking as he formed more seals.  Kakashi grabbed the warded pot they brought with them and placed it in front of him.  Inoichi slapped his hands to either side of the pot and it rattled as the demon was forced inside.</p><p>Inoichi fell back, the pot going still.</p><p>“Seal it.”  He said, sounding like he had run a mile.  Kakashi took the ward they had written earlier and secured it over the lid of the pot. </p><p>“You alright?”  Kakashi asked, not waiting for Inoichi to reply before turning back to Mrs. Kaguya.</p><p>“Fine, Fine.”  Inoichi grumbled, getting up to stand behind Kakashi.  He watched over Kakashi’s shoulder as he checked the woman for any injuries or latent effects of the possession.  The only thing that worried Kakashi was a deep gash that ran along the back of her head where the mouth had been, and she seemed exhausted.</p><p>“I’ll take her to the hospital; you go ahead and report back to Tsunade.”  Kakashi said, gathering the woman into his arms.  Inoichi nodded, picking up the pot and vanishing. A second later Kakashi did to.  He reappeared on a rooftop across the street from the Naniwa-Ikuno Hospital and watched as people went in and out of the front door.</p><p>Even at this distance his skin prickled. He hated being anywhere near hospitals. The amount of Ubume, Tenka, Yurei… So much spectral energy and lingering spirits it was overpowering. He would have to make this as quick as possible.</p><p>He transported them into the ICU waiting room, quickly placing Mrs. Kaguya in a chair.  It looked like a slow night as Kakashi glanced around room.  Immediately he counted three lingering spirits and the longer he was here, the more there would be.</p><p>“Excuse me!”  He called to the nurse behind the reception desk.  “Miss!”  The woman glanced up.  “Please…”  Kakashi looked to his right and flinched.  Next to him was the spirit of a woman, her baby in her arms.  She was crying. “Please make sure this woman receives attention.”</p><p>“You need to check her in.”  The woman was coming from behind the desk, but not as fast as the spirit of a man, half of his face gone, wailing at the top of his lungs, was coming from the doors to the ICU.  His spirit was old and angry, Kakashi could feel it from where he stood.</p><p>“You can get her information when she wakes up.” He bent his knees and pushed off the ground, leaving the hospital and going to several places in quick succession to make sure he shook off any energies that might have latched on to him.  When he finally stopped hopping from place to place, he found himself outside of Iruka’s apartment. He sighed, checked himself one more time, and knocked.</p><p>“Is she okay?”  Iruka said as soon as he saw Kakashi.</p><p>“We got it out, she’ll be fine.”  Kakashi watched a wave of relief wash over Iruka’s face before he was pulled into Iruka’s apartment and pushed up against the door, his mask pulled down and Iruka’s lips on his and his hands in his hair.  Kakashi sighed into the kiss.</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> okay?” Iruka pulled away for a split second to ask.</p><p>“Fine, Sensei.”  Kakashi replied, pulling him back in.  He let his hands push up under Iruka’s shirt, his fingers dragging slowly down the muscles of Iruka’s back, feeling them move under his tan skin.  Kakashi let out a needy hum.  Iruka took the hint and took Kakashi’s hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.  When they got inside Iruka turned back to him, pushing Kakashi’s hair back from his face and kissing him again, slow and deep, then he moved, across Kakashi’s cheek and down his neck, Kakashi savoring the feeling it sent through his body.  He felt teeth and his eyes snapped open with a wave of pleasure.</p><p>There was a ward on Iruka’s desk.</p><p>Kakashi hummed as Iruka sucked on the skin he had just bit.</p><p><em>Was Iruka practicing wards? </em> The thought drifted through Kakashi’s hazy mind as Iruka ran his teeth over Kakashi’s collar bone.  His eyes drifted back to the paper on the table.  It was stamped.</p><p><em>We never gave him Ofuda paper</em>.</p><p>“Iruka?”</p><p>Iruka hummed but kept going, kissing his way back up Kakashi’s neck.</p><p>“Where did you get that ward paper?”  He asked.  He felt Iruka still.  Kakashi squinted at the ward, finally reading what the paper said and he immediately sobered up.</p><p>It was a time release chakra seal… granting spectral sight and ability.  Kakashi stepped back from Iruka and walked to the desk, picking up the paper.  When he turned back to Iruka he could see the guilt on his face.  Iruka knew what it was.</p><p>“<em>Where</em> did you <em>get this</em>?”  Kakashi near growled.  How long had Iruka known?  Had he known the whole time? What was he playing at?</p><p>“I… I was going to tell you.”  Iruka started.</p><p>“You know what this is!  Why didn’t you tell me?”  Kakashi’s voice was rising, the anger building in his chest.</p><p>“I needed to know more about it!”</p><p>“Iruka, this is dangerous!”</p><p>“I know!  But I knew you were going to destroy it as soon as you got it and then I would…”</p><p>“Be SAFE!”  Kakashi yelled over him.</p><p>“Lose my abilities!”</p><p>“Your <em>abilities?</em>  Iruka, you don’t have <em>abilities</em>, you have borrowed trouble!”  Kakashi watched his words cut into Iruka.</p><p>“I knew you would be like this.  I <em>knew</em> you wouldn’t listen to me! <em>That’s</em> why I didn’t tell you!”</p><p>Kakashi went still.  “I <em>trusted you</em>.”  Kakashi folded the Seal and put it in his pocket.  “I knew I should have kept my distance.”  A thought tumbled through Kakashi’s head then, unbidden and unwelcome.  Iruka had been the one to initiate their <em>relationship</em>.  He had brought Kakashi into his bed. </p><p>“Where did it come from?”  Kakashi asked, voice low.</p><p>“Someone gave it to me.  It was a gift!”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“My Ex.”</p><p>“What’s their <em>name</em>?”</p><p>“Mizuki.”  It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown over Kakashi’s head.</p><p>“Mizuki Takahashi?”</p><p>“How did you know…”</p><p>“Are you working with him?”  Kakashi cut him off, taking a threatening step towards Iruka.  “Where is he?”</p><p>“Kakashi, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Is that why you slept with me?  Is he using you to…”  Kakashi pulled his mask back over his face, his eyes hardened steel.  Quickly he grabbed Iruka’s wrist and pushed off the ground.  Dragging someone though a transportation jutsu by their wrist was not the most pleasant way to do it, but at this moment Kakashi didn’t care.</p><p>When they reappeared in Tsunade’s front room (the only part of her home someone could transport into without special seals) Tsunade and Inoichi were still there, discussing the mission he and Kakashi had just completed.  Iruka collapsed next to Kakashi on the floor.</p><p>“Hatake?  What is going on?”  Tsunade demanded.  Iruka groaned from his place on the floor.</p><p>“I have reason to believe Iruka is in league with Mizuki Takahashi.”  Both Tsunade and Inoichi stared at him.  Kakashi pulled out the seal form his pocket and handed it to Tsunade.  He watched as she read it over and her eyes snapped to Iruka, who was now pulling himself up from the floor. “He says Mizuki gave it to him.”</p><p>“Put him in the room.”  Tsunade said, voice hard.  Kakashi grabbed Iruka and dragged him down the hall, throwing him into the room he had been brought to when he was injured.</p><p>“Kakashi, <em>listen</em>, <em>please!</em>”  Iruka pleaded with him.  “Mizuki is <em>nothing</em> to me.  I haven’t seen him in over a year!  Kakashi!”  His only response was a door slammed in his face.</p><p>Kakashi placed a seal over the door and stepped back.  From the other side he could hear Iruka yelling, though it was muffled by the numerous wards and seals on the room. </p><p>“Please, please listen! I don’t know how you know Mizuki but I have <em>nothing</em> to do with him!  Kakashi!  You have to listen to me!  I would <em>never</em> use you!  <em>Please!</em>”  Kakashi turned and walked down the hallway, squeezing his eyes shut against Iruka’s words.</p><p>He found Tsunade in her kitchen, Inoichi apparently gone home.</p><p>“Sit down.”  She said, pointing to the other side of the table.  He did as she poured him a cup of sake which he immediately shot back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tsunade.”  He watched her eyes, they were cold and unreadable. “I should have listened to you.  My involvement with Iruka has threatened the alliance.”</p><p>“It may have.”  Tsunade had the seal in front of her.  “Are you sure this came from Mizuki?”</p><p>“He said that he was Involved with Mizuki and that he had given it to him.”</p><p>“An ex-lover?”</p><p>“So it appears.”</p><p>“Did Iruka give this to you?”</p><p>“No, he had it sitting out on his desk and I saw it.  I proceed to question where he got it and he told me Mizuki had gifted it to him.”</p><p>“Hatake…”  Tsunade put the seal down and leaned back in her chair.  “While I need to look into the issue further, I do not believe that Iruka is working with Mizuki.”  Her statement took Kakashi by surprise.  “If Iruka was working with Mizuki like you think, would he really offer up Mizuki’s name so readily?”</p><p>Kakashi thought about it and she had a point. If Iruka was trying to protect Mizuki he would have never brought up his name.</p><p>“This is <em>undoubtably</em> Mizuki’s work, but Iruka could just be collateral damage.  A pawn in Mizuki’s game.  Lately we’ve found him operating in Tokyo.”</p><p>“Tokyo?”  Kakashi asked, surprised.  He hadn’t heard any news on Mizuki since he betrayed the Alliance, killing his fiancé Tsubaki and destroying an Alliance safehouse in the Sumiyoshi Ward.</p><p>“Furthermore, I received word a few days ago that the Tokyo branch believes he is trying to reach out to Orochimaru, which we feared from the beginning.”</p><p>“Have they made contact?”</p><p>“It’s hard to say, but the fact remains that this Seal was created almost a year ago and only became active about three months ago.  To me it sounds like…”</p><p>“He was using Iruka to throw us off his trail.  To distract us.”  Kakashi filled in.  Tsunade nodded.  Kakashi slumped.  He had been so quick to accuse Iruka without all the information.</p><p>“The fact still remains that, from what I can gather, Iruka had this in his possession and did not tell us.”  Kakashi stayed silent.  “Kakashi, I did not warn you against becoming involved with a civilian to protect the Alliance.  I warned you to protect <em>you</em>.  Iruka was not brought up in the Alliance like you, he was thrown into this life and because of that the chances of something going wrong are high.”</p><p>“I know.”  He looked up at Tsunade.</p><p>“If you truly love him, as I believe you do, you will let him go.”  Kakashi felt a weight on his chest.  That should be easy now.  They would destroy the seal and Iruka would go back to being a civilian.  He had already hurt Iruka, now he just had to let him walk away.</p><p>“I’m going to talk to him.  You’re coming with me.”</p><p>“Tsunade, I don’t…”</p><p>“This is an official Alliance interrogation, Kakashi.  No matter what your feelings for him, with your level of involvement I need you in that room.”  Kakashi nodded.</p><p>When Tsunade took the seal off the door Iruka stood, the look on his face a mix of guilt and anger, matching the feelings churning through Kakashi.</p><p>“Sit down, Iruka.”  Tsunade said.  He sat cross legged on the floor and Tsunade and Kakashi sat opposite him, Kakashi a little further back.  “I need you to tell me exactly how you know Mizuki Takahashi.”  Iruka took a steadying breath, his eyes darting back and forth between Tsunade and Kakashi.</p><p>“I met him a little over a year ago.  We dated for about three months before I found out he was cheating on me.  He gave me that seal a few weeks before that.”</p><p>“In the time since you ended your relationship with him, have you had any contact with Mizuki?”</p><p>“No. None.”  Iruka said, eyes darting to Kakashi.</p><p>“This seal,” Tsunade put the paper in front of her.  “How long have you known about it?”  Iruka looked away from Kakashi at the floor.</p><p>“A couple weeks.”</p><p>“Did you understand what it was?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why did you not bring the seal to Kakashi’s attention?”</p><p>“I knew it would be destroyed.  I know now that any spectral ability I have comes form that seal, but after what happened with Mrs. Kaguya… I helped Kimimaro.  If that seal is destroyed I will lose that ability.  And Naruto…”  Iruka stopped.  Kakashi hadn’t considered the bond he and Naruto might have formed over the last few months.</p><p>“Be that as it may, you are a civilian, Iruka.  Having this kind of power can only lead to danger and harm.”</p><p>“You’re wrong.  Kimimaro is safe because of what I saw!”  His stare bored into Tsunade.</p><p>“You were lucky to have made it that far.  Without Kakashi any number of dangerous spirits could have annihilated you first!”  Iruka went quiet.  “We are going to destroy this seal and you are going to go back to your civilian life.”  Iruka stared at the floor.  “I’m sorry we didn’t find it sooner.  All of this could have been avoided.”  Kakashi saw Iruka clench his teeth.  “Kakashi.  Transport Iruka home.”  Tsunade stood and left the two to stare at each other.  Kakashi wanted to say so much to Iruka.  That he was sorry.  That Iruka should have told him.  That he didn’t want to lose him, but he couldn’t say any of it.</p><p>He stood and Iruka followed suit.  Kakashi reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder to transport Iruka home but he shrugged it off.</p><p>“You know I can do it myself.”  Iruka said, glaring at Kakashi.</p><p>“If Tsunade destroys the seal mid-transport you could be seriously injured. Please.”  Kakashi reached out again and Iruka let him. Seconds later they were just inside Iruka’s front door.  Iruka pushed off his shoes and walked inside, making it halfway to his bedroom before he turned back around.</p><p>“You know I would never use you.”  The statement was cold.</p><p>“Iruka, you kept the seal from me.”</p><p>“I needed to know what I was dealing with.”</p><p>“You didn’t trust me with it.  Didn’t trust me enough to tell me about it.”</p><p>“I… Kakashi I know you have the Alliance to consider.  I didn’t want to put you in that situation.  I didn’t want you to have to withhold information from them, so I withheld it from you.” </p><p>Iruka was trying to shield him.  “You put yourself in danger.”</p><p>“I’m not a child!”</p><p>“I never said you were, but when it comes to all this, you might as well be!  You kept me from protecting you!  You could have been hurt.”</p><p>“It was worth it.”  Iruka clenched his fists.  “I don’t care where the seal came from, if it was up to me I would keep it…. Oh… shit…” Iruka stumbled to the side a bit, grabbing the edge of the dining table for support.  On reflex Kakashi focused his chakra to his eyes, looking at Iruka’s aura.  He watched as it dimmed, the color still a beautiful amber but so much weaker than the first time he had seen it.  Tsunade had destroyed the seal.  Kakashi felt something pull at his heart.</p><p>“Iruka… I’m sorry.”  He watched Iruka sit at the table, his vision stuck somewhere in the middle distance, not looking at Kakashi.</p><p>“Get the fuck out of my apartment.”  His words were quiet, but they might as well have been a sword.  Kakashi watched him for a second, slowly realizing the damage he had done, before he transported himself back to his house.</p><p>“Sensei!  Did you get the futakuchi-onna?”  Naruto asked as soon as he appeared.  That mission felt like it took place days ago.</p><p>“Yes.  She’s fine.”  He answered.  Naruto was on the couch watching gameshows and eating instant ramen, Kakashi not being here to feed him properly. Iruka would have kicked his ass if he knew.  His heart clenched again. This was all wrong.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?”  Naruto asked, giving him a funny look.</p><p>“Iruka is a civilian again, you can no longer interact with him.  Is that understood?”  Kakashi’s voice sounded like ice.</p><p>“What!”  Naruto exclaimed jumping up from the couch.  “What do you mean he’s a civilian?!”</p><p>“We found the seal that was causing his spectral sensitivity. Tsunade destroyed it and he is back to normal.”</p><p>“This is crap!  Iruka was good at this stuff!  Why didn’t we let him keep it?”  It struck Kakashi then how innocent Naruto was, and how unclouded his judgement was by fear and politics.  Maybe they should have let <em>him</em> make the decision.</p><p>“Leave him alone, Naruto.  That’s final.”  Naruto sat back down on the couch violently, scowling at the floor with his arms crossed.  Kakashi left him, going upstairs to take a shower.  As he took off his shirt he caught sight of himself in the mirror.  On his neck was the faint outline of Iruka’s teeth.  He tore his eyes away, sitting on the edge of the tub and squeezing his eyes shut, hanging his head under the pain in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>A/N:  here's the tea on the <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Futakuchi-onna">futakuchi-onna</a></p><p>ALSO while i was writing this chapter I was copy/pasting Futakuchi-onna but i forgot that i copied a picture in between so:</p><p>
  
</p><p>I laughed for like 5 minutes, thanks Jesse and thanks @i-drive-a-nii-san for telling my i should add this. bless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these two are just full on idiots. what's communication? we don't know her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka went to work the next day but his heart wasn’t in it.  Anko even asked him to get drinks, sensing that he was off, but he declined.  He was angry and upset and worst of all he couldn’t tell anyone.  When he got home, he realized that someone had been in his apartment.  The books that Tsunade had lent him had all been removed, but they left the seals on the door and windows.</p><p>He sat down on his couch and flicked on the TV.  Immediately the game show that he and Naruto had watched after Naruto had saved him from the Teke-Teke came up.  He thought back to how Naruto had stood in front of him, shielded him.  He thought about sitting with Naruto, trying to get him to do his algebra homework when Naruto was much more interested in telling him about the monsters he had encountered and the training he did with his friends.</p><p>Naruto was a fourteen-year-old boy and here Iruka was moping on his couch like a five-year-old kid.</p><p>He sat up, thinking about Naruto and the seal on his stomach.  Iruka unlocked his phone and flicked through his image gallery before stopping on a picture.</p><p><em>This isn’t over</em>, he thought to himself before standing and leaving his apartment.</p><p>After a short train ride and a couple blocks walk, he stood outside the nearest tattoo parlor to his house.  He walked inside; picture ready on his phone.</p><p>“I need a tattoo.”  Iruka said to the man behind the desk who was flipping through a magazine.</p><p>“We can do anything on the wall.” The man said, barely looking up at Iruka.</p><p>“I need this.”  Iruka said, showing him a picture of the seal.  The man’s eyes widened and he fully looked at Iruka.</p><p>“We don’t do those here.”  The man said, sounding almost a little frightened.</p><p>“Who will.”  Iruka demanded.  The man wrote down an address on a piece of paper. Iruka took it and left, punching the address into his phone’s GPS and setting off down the street.  Fifteen minutes later he was just outside of Osaka at a small shop.  He walked in and a young man, no more than 18, with a strangely blank yet interested expression came out of the back.</p><p>“How can I help you?”</p><p>“I need this tattooed.” Iruka said, holding out his phone.  The boy nodded.</p><p>“It will be ¥ 350,000 and it will take at least three hours for accuracy.”   Iruka was surprised that the boy wasn’t fighting him on it.  “We only take cash and we ask that you pay in advance.  I will wait if you need to retrieve the funds.”  Iruka nodded.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Send me the image, I will take out the time delay while you get the money.”  The boy said, pointing to a phone number pinned to a cork board on the wall.  Iruka texted the image and left the shop.  He went to the nearest bank and got the money, only wincing slightly at how much of a dent it would put in his funds, before returning to the shop and paying.</p><p>“Follow me, please.” The boy said and Iruka followed him around the desk into the back of the shop.</p><p>“As you are probably aware, this is a very, though not completely, permanent writing of this seal.”</p><p>“Not fully permanent?”</p><p>“If the skin is damaged enough to put a break in the writing, or the seal is tattooed over, it will no longer work.”  The boy explained motioning to Iruka to sit in the chair.  “Where are we putting it?”</p><p>Iruka took off his shirt and motioned to the area over his heart. “Will here work?”</p><p>“Anywhere works, though that is a smart choice, easy to defend.”  The boy went back to preparing his tools and Iruka sat back in the chair.  Part of him couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but more of him was resolute.  Now that he knew what he knew he couldn’t walk away, not after what he had experienced.</p><p>The boy got to work, transferring the image and checking it with Iruka before getting to work on the tattoo.  Iruka was aware that this was extremely risky, but if the boy tattooed it incorrectly it wouldn’t hurt him, it just wouldn’t work.  What he was more concerned about was what Tsunade and Kakashi would do when they found out.  He had no doubt that they eventually would.</p><p>The three hours in the chair were quiet.  The boy wasn’t much of a talker and Iruka didn’t feel much like talking.  The only sounds were the buzz of the tattoo gun and the calming sound of a water fountain that was set up in the corner of the room.</p><p>The boy stopped and looked up at Iruka.  “When I fill in this next section your chakra will be highly active until I finish the tattoo.  I need you to be as still as possible no matter what you feel.”  Iruka nodded, gripping the arms of the chair.  The boy started again and as he filled in the lines of the seal, Iruka felt his chakra building.  It continued as the boy made it further into the line.  It felt like his blood was heating up.  He gritted his teeth and tried to stay still but waves of heat were breaking over his body, a trickle of sweat running down his cheek. </p><p>“Shit!”  He gritted out.</p><p>“Almost done.” The boy said.</p><p>Iruka held on for another minute and then everything calmed as the boy sat back.  Iruka took a deep breath and looked down at his chest.  There, the seal that Mizuki had forced upon him and had turned his whole life inside out, was inked into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi and Gai sat in the middle of a child’s bedroom at midnight, quietly waiting.</p><p>Tsunade had given them the mission.  A family was being terrorized by a Tenjo Kudari and they were hired to take it out.</p><p>“Rival.  You seem to be upset.”  Kakashi glanced over at Gai.</p><p>“I’m fine.”  He said shortly.</p><p>“I feel a mournful presence about you.”</p><p>“Stop looking at my Chakra, Gai.”  Kakashi grumbled.  Gai flinched slightly and looked away.</p><p>“Kakashi, we may be rivals but we are also friends.  If there is something bothering you, I will always lend an ear.”  Kakashi looked at him more closely.</p><p>“What did Inoichi tell you?”</p><p>“Can’t a friend worry about another without such suspicion?”  Gai said looking up at the ceiling.  Kakashi sighed.</p><p>“I made a mistake.  A lot of mistakes, actually.”  Gai hummed to show he was listening.  “And I overreacted about something for which I didn’t have all the information.”  Gai hummed again.  “I hurt someone.”</p><p>“Wounds can be healed.”</p><p>“I’m not too sure.”  Kakashi had thought about going back to Iruka all day, to apologize for the accusations.  He didn’t even care if Iruka forgave him at this point, he just needed him to know.</p><p>“Kakashi…”  Gai was cut off when a wet cackle rang out through the room.  Both men stood and faced the ceiling as the sound of the old woman’s laugh echoed from corner to corner.  They stood back to back, each watching half of the room.</p><p>Kakashi saw her first. “Gai!  Left side!”  He and Gai turned quickly to face the visage of a woman, old, wrinkled to the point of being disturbing, tongue out with phlegmy spit dripping from her rotting teeth.  Her shrill cackle rang out again as her form slithered from between the boards of the ceiling, torso too long to be normal.</p><p>Gai grabbed a warded cord from his bag and sprang at the woman, wrapping it around her neck and giving her a swift yank.  She was dislodged from the ceiling, falling to the floor.  Her body didn’t have much shape past her waist, turning into a wispy, writhing form.  Kakashi quickly slapped a pre-written seal to her forehead and she stopped squirming.</p><p>“Nice work.”  Kakashi breathed as gai unwrapped the cord from her neck.</p><p>“It’s all in the wrists, rival!”  Kakashi let out a little laugh.</p><p>“Let set her free.”</p><p>The two men worked quickly, drawing a seal around her with chalk and placing more seal papers on her body.  They lit two candles, one to the north and one to the south, and then sat on either side of the circle at the east and west points.  Together they summoned their chakra and with their hands folded, two fingers on each hand pointing to the sky, they released her soul.  Her body melted away, with a quiet sigh much different from the ugly cackle from before.</p><p>They sat at the circle a minute longer to make sure no trace of her energy remained before getting up and packing everything away.</p><p>“Kakashi.”  He looked up from where he was wiping away the chalk marks at Gai.  Gai had two types of serious faces: one for challenges and one for heartfelt talks. </p><p>This was the second type.</p><p> “Whatever happened between you and that sensei can be fixed.  When the heart wants something bad enough the spirit will see that it is done.”  Kakashi regarded his friend before nodding once and both went back to cleaning up the room.</p><p>They left the house to the many thanks of the parents and Kakashi transported back to his house.  It was quiet.  He looked at his watch.</p><p>Two AM.</p><p>Without a second though he transported again, landing just outside Iruka’s door.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka woke with a start, the sudden movement pulling at his freshly tattooed skin.  He winced and then stilled, trying to figure out what had woken him so suddenly.  He got his answer when he heard knocking at his front door.</p><p>His mind immediately jumped to Tsunade.  Had she figured out what he did that quickly?  Did that tattoo artist rat him out? </p><p>The knocking came again, and he got up, gently pulling a shirt over his head as he walked out into his apartment, flicking on lights along the way.  Looking through the peep-hole he saw Kakashi, slumped with his sword slung across his back.</p><p>Why was he here?  Had <em>he</em> figured out what Iruka had done?</p><p>“I can see your shadow under the door.”  He heard Kakashi’s voice float in from outside.  Iruka sighed and unlocked it, pulling it open quietly, barely looking Kakashi in the face as he let him in.  He shut the door and stepped back.</p><p>“It’s two in the morning, Kakashi.”  He couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice.</p><p>“I know.”  He replied, like it wasn’t an inconvenience.</p><p>“Why are you here?”  Iruka finally looked at him.  That was a mistake.</p><p>Kakashi looked… <em>hot.</em>  He wore his usual mask, but also a black bandana across his forehead, pulled down slightly on the left so it almost obscured his eye.  Where he usually wore a hoodie or jacket he wore a tactical vest in an army green color.  Under that was a long-sleeve black tee, his hands covered in fingerless black work gloves.  Black pants tucked into boots topped off the ensemble.</p><p>Iruka had always liked the look of a man in uniform.</p><p>He shook his head and looked back up at Kakashi’s face.  He was too sleep deprived for this.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize.”  Kakashi said, shifting uncomfortably and running his thumb over his lips through the mask.  “I jumped to conclusions when I shouldn’t have.  When I heard Mizuki’s name…”  Kakashi dropped his hand.  He caught Iruka’s eye.  “No excuses.  I should have let you explain instead of dragging you to Tsunade like that.  I was wrong.”</p><p>He meant it.  Iruka could tell.  Any anger he was still holding on to was quickly slipping away even though he wanted to keep holding it. Through all of this trouble he still hadn’t admitted to himself that a large part of what scared him was losing Kakashi.  He cared about Naruto and he wanted to keep his newfound power to help others, but Kakashi…</p><p>Iruka had grown extremely attached to him.</p><p>Maybe even loved him.</p><p>It didn’t stop him from remembering how quickly Kakashi had turned on him when he found that seal.</p><p>“I can’t believe you thought I<em> used</em> you.”</p><p>“Honestly, I can’t believe I did either.”  Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.  “I never meant to hurt you like this, Iruka.”  There was a hint of desperation.  “I’m so sorry.”  That knocked out the remaining hold Iruka had on the anger.  It was ridiculous that Kakashi could come across as soft in full tactical gear with a sword on his back.</p><p>They were far from equal ground though.</p><p>“I should apologize too.”  Iruka said, deflating a little.  “I did keep it from you when all you’ve ever done is try to help me.”</p><p>“I forgive you.”  Kakashi replied, almost a little too quickly.  Iruka winced.</p><p>“Don’t do that just yet.”  Iruka said, grabbing the hem of his shirt.  He didn’t want to hide anything from Kakashi again, not when the man had laid his heart out like that.  He paused though.</p><p>“Just… I’m sorry in advance.”  Kakashi gave him a quizzical look.</p><p>Iruka pulled his shirt over his head.  He watched as Kakashi’s eye widened.  Iruka twisted his shirt in his hands as Kakashi stared at the tattoo, still covered in the protective plastic but mostly visible.</p><p>“I know this might have been the most ridiculous thing I could have done, but I couldn’t just walk away.  You said I had a choice and I know what I’m in for…”  Iruka was cut off when Kakashi stepped up to him, placing one hand behind Iruka’s head, the other on his shoulder.  He pressed is masked mouth to Iruka’s forehead.</p><p>Kakashi knew that he should be mad at Iruka for putting himself in danger again, but something deeper was sparking with joy.  If he couldn’t keep Iruka away from this life, he would have to let him in.</p><p>Kakashi stepped back, blushing slightly. “Ah…”  He rubbed the back of his neck again. Even though they had apologized to each other he didn’t know if they had mended fences well enough for that yet. “I’ll, um… I’ll keep Tsunade off of you as long as I can.  She will find out eventually though.”</p><p>He finally looked back up…  Was Iruka blushing?</p><p>“I appreciate that.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded.  “I should go.  Let you sleep.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Iruka said quietly.  Kakashi looked him over one more time, shirt clutched tightly in his hands, sweatpants low on his hips, tattoo standing out against his tan skin.  <em>Blushing</em>.</p><p>Kakashi was exceedingly glad Iruka was so fucking stubborn.</p><p>He looked Iruka over one more time, eyes lingering on his chest.  The blush increased.</p><p>“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter.” Kakashi mused.</p><p>He saw Iruka’s mouth drop open right before he transported back to his house.</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>A/N: <a href="http://yokai.com/tenjoukudari/">Tenjo Kudari</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mmmm healthy communication. good job boys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi hadn’t told Naruto about Iruka’s tattoo yet.  It was still early and he didn’t want Naruto getting attached again only for Tsunade to sweep in and banish Iruka to Siberia or something.</p><p>Honestly he didn’t know what she would do when she found out.</p><p>He would probably get banished too.</p><p>He brought Iruka books from his own private collection, only sticking around long enough to drop it off and make sure Iruka was alright before leaving again, but over time his visits got longer.  Iruka would ask him about something he read about a seal or a hand sign and before he knew it Kakashi was pretty much back to training him.  Showing him more advanced wards and techniques.  Iruka was a frighteningly fast learner.</p><p>He also noticed Iruka getting more relaxed around him again.  He laughed more.  Smiled.  Touches were lingering.  They sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch while Kakashi explained things.</p><p>“When was the last time you sparred with someone?”  Kakashi asked, feeling bold one Sunday morning.</p><p>“Uh…  It’s been a while.”  Iruka admitted.  He worked out, lifted sometimes, but hadn’t actually sparred with anyone since his lessons as a teen.</p><p>“I think we should work on that.”  Kakashi leaned up against the kitchen counter as Iruka made tea and coffee.  It was a warm day, Kakashi was wearing a t-shirt, which Iruka wasn’t used to, and he had to keep himself from staring at the way it pulled over his chest.</p><p>“Sounds good.”  Iruka replied, throwing a smile at Kakashi over his shoulder.  They finished their tea and coffee before the idea came back up.</p><p>“I have a practice room at my house.  It’s small but it should be fine.  Naruto is out on a mission in a neighboring ward.  Shouldn’t be back until later today…”</p><p>“I’ll go change.”  Iruka said, breezing by Kakashi and going into his room.</p><p>Kakashi swallowed the remainder of his coffee and rinse out his mug before Iruka came back, changed into sweatpants and a dark blue tank top.  The color made the honey undertones of his eyes stand out and Kakashi found it terribly difficult to look away.</p><p>“Uh… Yeah, let’s… let’s go.”  He went to the door and pushed his shoes back on.  “You think you can transport to my house again?”</p><p>“The first time I was just following your chakra… If you’re not there I’m not sure what I’m aiming at.”  Iruka admitted, pushing his feet into his shoes.</p><p>“Okay then.”  Kakashi held out his hand to Iruka.  “Just follow me, you’ll feel the pull.”</p><p>Iruka slipped his hand into Kakashi’s, smiling slightly at the feel of Kakashi’s long fingers wrapping around his.  They hadn’t had many calm days together in each other’s company.  They had never been on a “date”.  The closest they had come was the night they and Naruto went for ramen, and that memory was somewhat tarnished, even if there were no bad feelings left.</p><p>“Ready?”  Kakashi asked and Iruka nodded.  They both pushed off from the ground and Iruka concentrated on following the pull of Kakashi’s hand.  Unlike when Kakashi had dragged him through the transport to Tsunade’s house, Iruka felt like he had control of what was happening and seconds later they were right inside Kakashi’s front door.  Iruka stumbled a little when he landed, Kakashi reaching out to steady him.  “You okay?” Iruka looked up at him and realized he was mere inches from Kakashi’s face.</p><p>“Yeah.”  He replied quietly, Kakashi’s hand still wrapped around his.  Kakashi gave a small squeeze before letting go.</p><p>“Practice room is through that door.  I’ll be right back.”  Kakashi said pushing off his shoes and going upstairs.  Iruka watched him go before pushing off his own shoes and meandering over to the room.  It was small but big enough to be good for sparring as long as they didn’t throw each other around too much.  Iruka suppressed a little shiver at the idea of Kakashi throwing him down on the mats.  He dropped the hoodie he brought with him in the corner before sitting down and starting to stretch.</p><p>Kakashi was back minutes later, same t-shirt but now wearing those <em>infuriating</em> grey sweatpants.  Iruka refused to give him the satisfaction of gawking.  Kakashi knew <em>exactly</em> how those sweatpants worked.</p><p>Kakashi sat across from Iruka and started stretching.  As they did Kakashi started questioning Iruka a little deeper about his training.  What belts he had obtained, when he stopped training, what he thought he was best at and what he thought he could use more practice on.</p><p>When they started, they kept it simple, not trying to throw each other around, but just landing taps and Kakashi gauging Iruka’s skill.  Iruka was fast, he would give him that, not only in attacks but also in reading Kakashi’s moves.  He was surprised multiple times when he went on the attack only to be dodged or blocked at the last second, Iruka giving him a maddening little smirk if Kakashi showed any kind of surprise.</p><p>It felt good.</p><p>He hadn’t had the chance to spar with anyone in a while.  Sure, Gai would challenge him sometimes, but those had been happening less frequently lately and while Gai was an excellent fighter Kakashi could read him a little too well.</p><p>Iruka was a whole new animal.</p><p>Kakashi dipped to the right quickly.  He had been lost in his thoughts and had almost missed the hand that had flown at him, intending to tap him near the temple. He rolled on his shoulder and stopped in a kneeling position, panting.  Iruka stepped back slightly, breathing hard, not letting his guard down.</p><p>“Not bad, Sensei.” Kakashi hummed.  Iruka laughed slightly.</p><p>“Little better than that.  If I was going full force, I would have had you.  Better pick it up, Kakashi.”  Iruka smirked at him again and Kakashi grinned at him under the mask.</p><p>“First to pin.”  Kakashi countered.</p><p>“You’re on.”  Iruka backed up a couple more steps as Kakashi stood and they circled each other.  A few times they lunged at the other, but they were too fast, scooting back a couple of steps, just out of reach.  Iruka decided he needed to do something.</p><p>He waited for Kakashi to look up to his face instead of center mass and then Iruka slowly and deliberately bit his lip before smirking at Kakashi, eyes dark under his brow. He saw the exact moment that Kakashi’s focus wavered and he lunged, sweeping Kakashi’s leg and pushing his shoulders back, forcing Kakashi off balance.</p><p>
  <em>Gotcha!</em>
</p><p>However, in all his excitement he missed the fact that Kakashi had latched onto his arm until it was too late and he was pulled down with him. Mid fall he recovered his concentration and landed with one knee on either side of Kakashi, straddling the man’s waist.  Quickly he grabbed Kakashi’s arms and pinned them over his head against the mats, his face half a foot above Kakashi’s, smirked fixed in place.</p><p>Kakashi tried to free his arms, but Iruka had him well and fully pinned.  He couldn’t get out of it unless he did something drastic, so he stilled, trying to calm his breathing.  Iruka looked… Kakashi couldn’t find the word. <em>Hot</em> didn’t even touch how good Iruka looked, glowing, slightly wrecked, hair falling out of his ponytail, pieces hanging down to frame his face, stunning, God damn <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>Kakashi felt a pang of want shock through his chest, stomach, lower.</p><p>Iruka released his arms and sat back, his weight pushing down on Kakashi’s hips and <em>Kami</em> that didn’t help.</p><p>“So… What do I win?”  Iruka teased, hand pushing the stray hair out of his face.</p><p>Kakashi wanted to answer, “<em>Anything you fucking want”</em>.  Instead he let his hands rest on Iruka’s thighs, slowly sliding up as he watched Iruka’s eyes dilate.  Iruka’s hands rested on his, sliding up his arms.  He watched Iruka’s eyes drift shut, and he gave his thighs a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“<em>’Kashi.”</em> Iruka all but moaned.</p><p>Kakashi couldn’t keep himself from rolling his hips up into Iruka’s weight.  Iruka’s eyes snapped open and he pushed himself back into Kakashi’s hips, letting out a shaky moan, fingers digging into Kakashi’s arms.</p><p>Kakashi needed less clothes and more contact.</p><p>He pushed his mask down and sat up, pulling Iruka into a bruising kiss, weaving his fingers into Iruka’s ponytail, the tie barely in his hair anymore.  Iruka rolled his hips but there was maddeningly less friction then there was before.  Kakashi growled in frustration. </p><p>“Upstairs.”  He said against Iruka’s lips and the other man nodded, standing quickly, and pulling Kakashi to his feet before kissing him again, sliding his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth.  Kakashi walked backwards, pulling Iruka along by the hips, thumbs pressing into the dips he found there.  Iruka pulled away.</p><p>“Taking too long.”</p><p>Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and up the stairs.  He pushed open his bedroom door and suddenly Iruka was manhandling him onto the bed, climbing on top of him like they had been downstairs. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh quietly at how eager Iruka was.</p><p>“Ru.”  Kakashi said between kisses. “<em>Ru.</em>”  Iruka stopped and caught the look in Kakashi’s eye. Want, but not desperate <em>need</em>. Kakashi didn’t want this to be like the first time, he wanted it to last.  His memory flashed back to when Iruka had first showed up at his house, how he had kissed him gently, the tenderness of it near stopping Kakashi’s heart.</p><p>He wanted <em>that</em> again.</p><p>Iruka kissed him again, deep and slow.  Kakashi moaned quietly into Iruka’s mouth, rolling his hips slowly into Iruka and savoring the way Iruka responded, pushing back unhurried, taking his time like he didn’t want to miss one degree of the arc his hips were drawing.</p><p>They pulled each other’s clothes off, fingers tracing the outlines of muscles and planes of skin like they were trying to memorize them.  Kakashi reveled in every move Iruka made, wrote the feeling of Iruka’s fingers in his hair to memory, burned the taste of Iruka’s skin into his tongue.</p><p>When he pushed Iruka’s hips down, feeling himself get fully surrounded, back arching, Iruka laid himself over Kakashi.  His arms tucked under Kakashi’s shoulders, fingers digging into the muscle as their bodies moved together in fluid motions. When Iruka breathed his name Kakashi replied in kind and kissed along the length of his shoulder.</p><p>The feeling in the base of his stomach grew and grew until it fought its way out, making him feel like he was collapsing in on himself, every nerve ending sensing with the power of a dying star.  He felt Iruka tensing on top of him, back curved and desperate sounds filling his ears along with his name repeated <em>‘Kashi ‘Kashi, ‘Kashi</em>, hips rocking in faltering movements against his own until Iruka’s body crumpled on top of him, a heavy, satisfying weight.</p><p>Kakashi let Iruka lie on top of him, feeling the other man’s breathing even out and his muscles relax.  He pressed a kiss to Iruka’s temple.</p><p>“Ru.”  He said quietly and Iruka hummed.  Kakashi gave his shoulder a slight push and Iruka rolled off him so he could get up.  He went to the bathroom and came back to clean them both up before crawling back into bed next to Iruka who snuggled into his side.</p><p>“Iruka?”  He didn’t get an answer, Iruka already sound asleep, hair tangled but fanned out over Kakashi’s arm, mouth slightly open, puffing air over Kakashi’s chest. “I love you, Iruka” Kakashi whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see, I told you I gloss over the smut.  this is probably as smutty as I'm gonna get. At least in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka woke an hour or so later, face pressed into the skin of Kakashi’s chest, Kakashi’s arm wrapped around his back.  He stretched his muscles against Kakashi before tilting his head up.</p><p>“Morning.”  Kakashi said quietly with the smallest smile on his face, the look of fondness in his eyes making Iruka’s heart skip.</p><p>“Morning.”  Iruka responded, pressing a kiss into Kakashi’s shoulder.  “Sorry I fell asleep.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”  Kakashi responded, fingers tracing small patterns on Iruka’s back. </p><p>Kakashi didn’t want to get up, but Naruto would be home soon and they had a mission tonight.</p><p>“We should tell Naruto.  It’s not right keeping him in the dark… and I miss him.”  Iruka said, shifting up onto his elbow.</p><p>Kakashi sucked on his bottom lip, thinking.</p><p>“Come with us, on our mission tonight.”  Iruka’s eyes widened.</p><p>Kakashi had barely finished the sentence when Iruka replied “Okay!”</p><p>“You don’t even know what it is!  Or where!”  Kakashi chuckled.</p><p>“So tell me.”</p><p>“It’s not dangerous. We’re just patrolling the festival at Shinsekai tonight.”  Iruka’s face lit up.  “I take it you like festivals.”  Iruka grinned.</p><p>“It’s a date!”  Iruka exclaimed nearly bouncing out of the bed and pulling his clothes back on.</p><p>“I never said that!  It’s a mission!”</p><p>“Come pick me up when you’re ready to go.”  Iruka said before pecking Kakashi on the lips and disappearing.  He really was getting the hang of the transportation jutsu.</p><p>Kakashi rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face thinking about how happy Iruka was. It made his heart light, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a while.  He showered and got ready and by the time he was done Naruto was home.</p><p>“Did you do your homework for Monday?”  Kakashi asked as he sat down at the kitchen table with Naruto, fried rice from the night before in two bowls.</p><p>“No.  I’ll do it tomorrow.”</p><p>“You better.”</p><p>Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.  Kakashi ruffled his hair, which Naruto shook off. </p><p>“You’re in a good mood.”  Naruto said as almost an accusation.  Kakashi glared at him but there was no heat in it.</p><p>“How would you like Iruka to come with us on our mission tonight?”</p><p>Naruto’s features immediately lit up. “Really?!”</p><p>“Mm-hm” Kakashi nodded.</p><p>“Alright!”  Naruto said jumping up from his chair.</p><p>“Okay, okay.  Eat your lunch, Naruto.  I’m not buying you food from every vendor at the festival like last time.  We are there to work, remember that.”</p><p>Naruto sat down and shoveled the rice in his mouth, mumbling between mouthfuls about how great it was going to be to see Iruka again.</p><p>After they were done Kakashi went upstairs to put on his gear.  He didn’t dress as tactically as he had for the Tenjo Kudari mission but he still had on an armored jacket, though it was made to look like any street jacket.  He also hid his knives, scrolls and ward paper in his many pockets before slipping on his gloves (lightly armored).  He had gotten armor for Iruka too, though it was a different style.  It was a simple reinforced mesh piece, lightweight and made to be hidden under regular clothing.  He took it out of his closet and tucked it under his arm before going back downstairs.</p><p>“You ready?”  He asked Naruto who was rocking on the balls of his feet, itching to go.</p><p>“Yeah!  Let’s go!”</p><p>“You have your vest on?”  Kakashi asked.  Naruto unzipped his oversized orange hoodie to show Kakashi the front and back panel armor he had on.  “Got your knives?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Wards?”</p><p>“Yeees.”</p><p>“Pen?”</p><p>“Yes! I have <em>everything,</em> Sensei!  Can we <em>go</em>!”</p><p>“Okay. Okay.”  Kakashi relented and they both pushed off the ground, landing in front of Iruka’s apartment.  Naruto started knocking as soon as they could see the door and it was opened almost as fast by a very excited Iruka.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei!”  Naruto yelled before tackling Iruka with a hug.  Iruka had to take a few steps back just to keep from falling over.</p><p>“Naruto!  I missed you!”</p><p>“I missed you too Iruka-Sensei!”  Kakashi smiled at the two of them, listening as Naruto tried to fill in Iruka on everything he missed, talking at a rate that shouldn’t be humanly possible.  He let him.  They didn’t have to be at the festival for another half an hour anyways.  They went inside and sat around the kitchen table, Naruto still talking Iruka’s ear off, but Iruka looked just as happy to see Naruto.  Occasionally, Iruka would glance over at Kakashi with the softest smile on his face and Kakashi could feel his heart flutter.  Iruka genuinely loved kids, and Naruto.  Kakashi had never known someone with such a big heart.</p><p>Gai was a close competitor though.</p><p>It amazed Kakashi how he could be surrounded by people who felt so deeply; Naruto, Gai, Iruka.  Maybe he was lucky.</p><p>He watched Iruka talking to Naruto, smile bright and attention fully invested in the kid.</p><p>Hell, maybe he was blessed.</p><p>“We should go.” Kakashi said, hating to break up the chat.  “Iruka, can I talk to you for a minute?”  Iruka looked at Naruto who rolled his eyes and took out his phone, busying himself with something while Iruka and Kakashi went into the kitchen.</p><p>“I want you to wear this.”  Kakashi said, pulling the mesh armor out from his vest.  “It’s armor, put it on under your shirt, just in case.”</p><p>“It’s so light!”  Iruka said in awe, “You really think I’m going to get attacked?”  Iruka asked, unfolding the garment and holding it up.</p><p>“No, but I’ll feel better if you’re safer.  Now that that seal is on your skin it’s better to be cautious.”  Kakashi explained.</p><p>“Okay.”  Iruka said, leaning in to kiss Kakashi gently.  “Thank you.”</p><p>Iruka disappeared into his room to put on the armor and when he was done they transported to a quiet street just outside where the festival was taking place.  They walked there together, Naruto leading the way, talking about all the rides he was going to go on and the food he was going to eat.  Iruka and Kakashi walked behind, shoulders bumping and hands brushing until Iruka reached out and laced his fingers with Kakashi’s.  If Iruka noticed him almost tripped over his own feet he didn’t say anything.</p><p>They walked through the crowds of the festival, Iruka trying to remember that Kakashi and Naruto were actually working.</p><p>“So, what are you looking for exactly?”  Iruka asked.</p><p>“When large groups of people gather like this, it can sometimes effect the energy of a place.  That in turn can give rise to spectral activity.”</p><p>“So just ghosts and monsters and stuff?”  Iruka asked.</p><p>“That and people who would use the rise in energy to cause trouble.”</p><p>“Trouble?”</p><p>“Sometimes, even though there is a change in energy, it won’t effect the spectral realm unless provoked.  For instance, tearing a hole in the veil.”</p><p>“So that spectral beings can cross into our plane easier?”</p><p>“Exactly.”  Kakashi looked up at a nearby roof.  “I’ll be back, stay with Naruto.”  Kakashi said.</p><p>“I don’t need him to…”  Kakashi disappeared, “baby…sit… me.”  Iruka finished lamely.  “Where did he go?”  Iruka asked Naruto.</p><p>“We go up on the roofs sometimes, to get a better look at things.  Look! Cotton candy!”  Naruto grabbed Iruka’s sleeve and dragged him over to a vendor spinning cotton candy like it was some sort of dance.  They watched him for a while and Iruka bought a cotton candy for Naruto.  The boy looked like he had been given diamonds instead of spun sugar.</p><p>They walked a little ways more before Kakashi caught back up with them.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Iruka asked.</p><p>“Fine, Sen…  Did you buy him cotton candy?”  Kakashi glared at the fluffy pink candy.</p><p>“I may have.”</p><p>“He won’t sleep now, I should have him stay with you tonight.”  Naruto turned around so quickly he almost fell over.</p><p>“I can stay at Iruka-Sensei’s house!?”</p><p>“Sure! Why not?”  Iruka smiled.</p><p>“Alright!”  Naruto turned back to his candy and Iruka found Kakashi’s hand.</p><p>“You could stay too, you know.”  He murmured, bringing Kakashi’s hand up to kiss the back of it.</p><p>“Tempting.”  Kakashi mumbled back.</p><p>The lights, smells and sounds of the festival surrounded them as they walked farther down the street, Iruka still holding Kakashi’s hand and laughing at how amazed Naruto was at every little thing. He remembered back to when he would go to festivals as a child.  After his mother died, the family that he had in the city made an effort to invite him to festivals and gatherings and he loved it every time he got to go.  Being here with Kakashi and Naruto reminded him of the happiest parts of his childhood.</p><p>Then it was Naruto’s turn for a lookout shift.</p><p>“He’s okay on his own, right?” Iruka asked, looking up at the roof tops lining the street.</p><p>“He’ll be fine, he’s been in much more dangerous situations than this.”</p><p>“That’s not exactly helping.”  Iruka said, still watching the roofs.  He felt Kakashi’s hand come up to his chin, pulling his face down gently, taking his eyes off the roofs to look at Kakashi.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.”  Kakashi said reassuringly, hand still under Iruka’s chin.  Iruka nodded before Kakashi pressed a chaste kiss to his lips through the mask.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later Naruto was back and fifteen minutes after that Kakashi was back up on the roofs.  Iruka and Naruto strolled through the arts section of the festival, the street lined with tents occupied by craftsmen and artists. They perused carved figurines and beautiful photography before stopping in front of a tent with a man doing a pottery demonstration.</p><p>“Stay here, sensei.”  Naruto said to him suddenly.  Iruka had been so caught up in the man shaping the pot in front of him that he hadn’t noticed Naruto looking off into an alley behind the tent.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think I saw something.  Stay here and I’ll be back.”  Naruto slipped through the crowed, heading for the alley.</p><p>“Naruto! Wait!”  Iruka yelled after him, stepping much more clumsily around the crowd, trying to follow.  When he made it to the alley he stopped.  On the wall facing the street was a seal written on Ofuda paper. Iruka squinted at it.  He didn’t know what it was for exactly, but he did notice that one of the symbols meant that it was to be used in tandem with another seal.  He also saw the symbol for barrier.</p><p>Quickly he looked across the street and craning his neck spotted another paper on the opposite wall, aligned with the one he was studying.</p><p>Whatever this was, it wasn’t good.</p><p>Quickly he turned and ran down the alley after Naruto, rounding the corner just in time to see Naruto launch a kunai at a man running down the narrow street.  He watched as the man swiftly turned and dodged just in time for the kunai to miss him.</p><p>“Stop right there!”  Naruto yelled after the man.  “Why did you put that seal by the alley?”</p><p>“Worthless brat!”  The man finally straightened up and faced them and Iruka had to stifle a gasp.</p><p><em>Mizuki</em>.</p><p>“Naruto, stay away from him.”  Iruka said, grabbing Naruto’s shoulder just before he could run at Mizuki with another kunai.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei!  I told you to stay…”  Naruto was cut off by a loud, harsh laugh echoing off the walls of the buildings lining the street.</p><p>“Iruka!”  The man finally yelled.  “You’re alive!  I must have miscalculated your strength!”  Iruka’s grip tightened on Naruto’s shoulder as he moved to stand next to Naruto.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Mizuki?  Why did you put up those seals?”  Iruka demanded, voice calm but threatening.  There was a flash of surprise on Mizuki’s face but then it was gone, replaced with malice.</p><p>“Mizuki?!”  Naruto exclaimed, Iruka’s grip tightened again.</p><p>“Iruka… Had I known you would join the SMA I wouldn’t have tried to kill you with a seal…”  Mizuki took a defensive stance and bit his thumb, wiping the blood over a tattoo on his arm.  In a cloud of smoke a huge shuriken appeared, grasped in Mizuki’s right hand.  “I should have killed you in your sleep!”  Mizuki reeled back and threw the weapon.</p><p>Iruka had just enough time to pull Naruto back and move his body in front of him, his back hunched against the impending blow.</p><p>When the shuriken hit, it knocked him forward, pushing Naruto to the ground and forcing Iruka to his knees, hands catching him before he fell on top of Naruto.  The shuriken stuck deep in his back before it dislodged itself with its own momentum, hitting the ground a few feet behind them.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei?”  Naruto asked, voice shaking.  Iruka leaned to the side, falling on his hip, eyes squeezed shut against the pain. It felt like his back was on fire, every breath like a bellows feeding the flame.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei!”  Naruto yelled, getting up off the ground, kneeling next to Iruka.</p><p>“Find Kakashi.”  Iruka breathed, trying to stand up.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you here!”</p><p>“How touching!” Mizuki cackled again.  “You’ve even adopted one of SMA’s orphan brats!  How <em>like you</em>.”</p><p>“Shut UP!”  Naruto screamed, turning on the spot and rushing at Mizuki.  A burst of fear ran through Iruka, adrenaline lighting up his nerves.  He couldn’t let Naruto try to fight with someone like Mizuki.</p><p>He pushed himself onto his knees, his back feeling like it was splitting in half.  He watched as Naruto attacked Mizuki with a kunai, preforming some well-practiced dodges as he sidestepped Mizuki’s brutal punches.</p><p>Iruka coughed and he tasted blood, felt it coat his lips and drip down his chin.  The Shuriken must have punctured his lung.  He pushed himself to his feet just in time to see Mizuki land a punch on Naruto so strong it threw him across the narrow street and into the wall. </p><p>Iruka needed to end this.</p><p>“Say good bye to you’re beloved sensei.”  Mizuki growled at Naruto as he pushed himself up off the pavement.</p><p>“I’ve had it with you!”  Naruto yelled before he launched himself at Mizuki again.</p><p>Iruka reached up and dragged a finger through the blood on his chin.  He had an idea.</p><p>His mind flashed back to practicing seals with Kakashi.</p><p>
  <em>“This one is used to place a ward fully around an object from a distance.”  Kakashi explained writing a symbol on a piece of paper.  “If you don’t have Ofuda paper you need to give it energy.”  He watched as Kakashi pricked a finger on his left hand with a knife from his pocket.  “If blood is applied to the ward it will work, you just have to…”  Kakashi pressed his bleeding finger to the palm of his right hand, wiping a smear of blood on his skin before pressing his palm to the paper, his last two fingers tucked in so his pointer and middle finger pointed across the table.  As soon as he did this, his hand glowed with a brilliant white-blue light and shot a bolt of energy across the table.  The energy moved forward until it hit a potted plant Kakashi had placed there and instantly surrounded it.  “the first living thing in the direction you point will be surrounded and unable to leave until you move your hand.”</em>
</p><p>Iruka drew the symbol shakily on his left palm.</p><p>“Naruto!”  He called as loudly as he could.  “Move!”</p><p>Iruka slammed his palm to the ground, a crackling amber light bursting from his palm and skittering along the ground towards the two.  Naruto looked over his shoulder just in time to launch himself backwards into the air.</p><p>The ward found its mark, amber light springing out of the ground as soon as it touched Mizuki and forming a circle around him.</p><p>Everything stilled.  Naruto moved back to Iruka, watching Mizuki as he did.  The man, fully surrounded by Iruka’s chakra, glared at the pair with a heaving chest, arms clenched at his sides.</p><p>“So You’ve learned some tricks!”  Mizuki growled, teeth clenched.  “But you’re bleeding out, Iruka. How long can you really hold me here?”</p><p>Iruka swallowed thickly, blood coating his throat.  Mizuki was right, he could feel blackness pressing in on the sides of his vision.</p><p>“Naruto, find Kakashi.  I can’t hold him for long.” </p><p>“Right!”  Naruto disappeared. Iruka knew he would be back soon but his ability to keep himself upright was fading.  Shakily he brought his right hand back to his mouth.</p><p>“Getting Kakashi to teach you seals… Impressive.”</p><p>Iruka tried to keep his breathing even.</p><p>“You must have improved in bed, Iruka.”</p><p>Iruka started writing on the back of his hand, making sure he didn’t move it from the ground.</p><p>“How many times did you sleep with him to get where you are?”</p><p>He made it halfway through the symbol he was writing before he had to stop, needing his other hand just to keep himself from falling over.</p><p>“You don’t know anything.”  Iruka breathed.</p><p>“I know <em>you,</em> Iruka. Desperate. Lonely. Willing to do <em>anything</em> just to be near people.”</p><p>Iruka squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to take deep, even breathes.  His mind flashed back to waking up alone after Kakashi left.  The way he felt, like he was worthless.</p><p>He opened his eyes, staring at the blood on the back of his hand. </p><p>He thought about Naruto, how happy he had been to see him after weeks apart.</p><p>He thought about Kakashi, about the deep fondness he had seen in his eyes as they laid in his bed.</p><p>“You don’t know me.”  Iruka said, finally looking up at Mizuki.  “You never did.”</p><p>He felt a shift in the air and suddenly Kakashi was kneeling next to him.</p><p>“Iruka.”  The tightness in Kakashi’s voice made Iruka’s heart ache.</p><p>“’Kashi.  I don’t know how much longer I can hold him.”  He felt Kakashi’s thumb wipe at the blood on his chin before he could turn to look at him.  It felt like he was moving through molasses, every move taking superhuman strength to achieve.  By the time he could see Kakashi’s face, Kakashi was looking at his hand.</p><p>“Tsunade’s warded room.” Kakashi murmured, looking at the half-completed symbol on the back of Iruka’s hand.  It was the symbol Tsunade used to transport people in and out of the room without having to open the door or remove any of the seals. </p><p>Kakashi quickly used the blood he wiped from Iruka’s chin and finished the symbol.  The chakra around Mizuki brightened and he disappeared.</p><p>As soon as he disappeared Iruka collapsed, Naruto and Kakashi catching him and laying him down on the road.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei!”  Naruto yelled but go no response. Kakashi placed his fingers to Iruka’s neck and felt Iruka’s pulse, still there, but thready and erratic.</p><p>“Naruto.  Get Tsunade.”</p><p>“Can’t we take him to her?”</p><p>“He won’t survive the transportation. Go.”  Naruto nodded and disappeared.</p><p>Kakashi felt Iruka’s pulse.  As weak as it was before it was weaker now.</p><p>Iruka was dying right in front of him.</p><p>Kakashi’s pulse quickened in panic, his chest tightening as tears burned at his eyes.  He <em>knew</em> he should have listened to Tsunade.  He should have dragged Iruka to her as soon as he found out about the tattoo and had her remove it. He should have never slept with Iruka in the first place, not to mention a second time.</p><p>He should have protected him.</p><p>Kakashi blinked fast against the tears threatening to fall and placed his hands over Iruka’s chest.  He had watched Tsunade heal people countless times.  He had read books on healing jutsu.  He could figure this out.</p><p>He closed his eyes and cleared his mind.  He focused his chakra to his hands, trying to sense Iruka’s chakra with his own but it was extremely weak, barely even there.  He pushed his chakra out through his hands.  He thought about how he could channel his chakra into his sword and instead tried to channel it into Iruka, tried to funnel his life into Iruka’s chest.</p><p>He concentrated, forcing his chakra to reach deeper into Iruka when suddenly he felt a warmth run up his arms and his chakra was being pulled from him.  It happened so quickly it almost created a shockwave in Kakashi’s system, like when you get the air knocked out of your lungs and you can’t breathe.</p><p>He collapsed, his system almost drained, but just before he hit the ground, he saw Iruka’s lips part and his chest rise with a deep breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mizuki's a little bitch</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka slowly opened his eyes. Blinking once, twice.  He felt dizzy, like he was floating, not really attached to his body but at the same time like a heavy blanket had been put on top of him.  Sluggishly he turned his head to the side.  He was in Kakashi’s house… In Kakashi’s bed.  Was he dreaming?</p><p>
  <em>The festival.  Mizuki.</em>
</p><p>Iruka tried to sit up but his muscles wouldn’t respond. As if from far away he heard footsteps and he blinked, or at least he thought he did, but when he opened his eyes again Naruto was standing next to the bed, blue eyes watching him with concern.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei?”</p><p>“Naruto.”  Iruka’s throat was dry.  “What happened?”</p><p>“Here, Sensei.”  Iruka held a cup to Iruka’s lips and he took two greedy gulps before Naruto pulled the cup back.  “How do you feel?” Iruka looked back up at Naruto, his brow knitted with concern.</p><p>“I don’t know.  I can’t move.”</p><p>“Yeah, Grandma-Tsunade has you on some pretty hefty drugs.”</p><p>“Mizuki?”</p><p>“Locked up.  Turns out he was going to set a bunch of Yokai loose on the festival.  He had wards up on every intersection so no one would be able to run.”</p><p>If Iruka wasn’t so heavily sedated, he would have been more surprised.</p><p>“Good thing you saw him, Naruto.”  Iruka replied.</p><p>“You’re the one who stopped him!  That was amazing!  But…”  Naruto’s features darkened. “You almost died... because of me…”</p><p>“But I didn’t, Naruto.  I made my own decisions, none of this was your fault.”  Iruka reassured him.  Naruto looked up at him again, seeming slightly reassured.</p><p>“It was a good thing Kakashi-sensei was there!  He saved you!  Tsunade said she’s never seen anything like it.  <em>She</em> couldn’t even have done what Kakashi did.”</p><p>Iruka remembered the shuriken hitting him in the back, the blood he coughed up.  He remembered trapping Mizuki with the ward that Kakashi had taught him but after that it got fuzzy.  He remembered Mizuki mocking him, the pure rage it sent through him even though his body was on the verge of collapsing. He remembered trying to send Mizuki to Tsunade’s warded room, but not being able to draw the full symbol.</p><p>The last thing he remembered was Kakashi’s voice, right next to him on the street, saying his name in a voice flooded with panic.  Then nothing but darkness until a crackling white light surged through him and he woke up here, in Kakashi’s bed.</p><p>“What did he do?”  Iruka asked.</p><p>“Preformed a miracle.”  Tsunade stepped into the room, followed slowly by Kakashi.  “Naruto, can you give us a minute, please.”  Naruto scowled at her but left the room anyways, Kakashi ruffling his hair on the way out.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Iruka?”  Tsunade said, sitting in a chair by the bed.  Kakashi stayed by the door.</p><p>“Tired, dizzy.”</p><p>“That’s mostly the drugs.  Do you feel any pain?”</p><p>“No… but I can’t move.”  A terrifying thought struck Iruka then.  “Am I paralyzed?”  Tsunade scoffed at him, looking deeply offended.</p><p>“Please, have some more faith in my skills than that, Iruka.”  Iruka felt a calm wash over him.  “As the drugs start to wear off you will be able to move, but you will also feel the pain.  We can’t keep you sedated forever though.  I think after about two weeks you should be able to get up and move. Until then you need to rest.”</p><p> I will be back daily to check on your recovery, until then, Kakashi gets to play nursemaid.”  Iruka caught the glare Kakashi threw at her.  “You are extremely lucky, Iruka.”  She remarked before standing up.</p><p>“You said Kakashi preformed a miracle.”  Iruka said before she could leave.  “What do you mean?”</p><p>“What Hatake did in that alley I have only ever read about.”  She glanced over to Kakashi before turning back to Iruka.  “according to folklore, if a person is close to death, another person could syphon their chakra into their soul, keeping them alive for a time.  I have never seen this done, nor did I believe it to be feasible, seeing as the people involved had to be soulmates.”  Iruka’s eyes flicked over to Kakashi who stared at the floor.  “I’m glad I was wrong.” Iruka looked back to her. “We will discuss that tattoo of yours when you are stronger.  Rest now.” Tsunade nodded before leaving the room, her heals clicking down the stairs.  </p><p>Kakashi didn’t move from his place by the door but he stared at Iruka and Iruka stared back.  There was a buzzing silence that neither of them particularly wanted to break.</p><p>Kakashi had saved him.  Kakashi had pushed his chakra into Iruka’s soul and brought him back to life.</p><p>Kakashi was Iruka’s soulmate.</p><p>Finally, when he couldn’t take it anymore, Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, pushing off the wall and moving to sit down in the chair next to Iruka.  Iruka watched him the whole way.  Kakashi looked over Iruka in the bed before pulling his mask down, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together.</p><p>“Iruka…”</p><p>“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘I’m sorry’, <em>Kami help me</em>, drugged or not, I will slap you.”  He watched the slight surprise in Kakashi’s eye before he smirked. He was quiet again for a second before he looked back at Iruka.</p><p>“I love you, Iruka.”  Iruka’s eyes widened. “I should have told you that a lot earlier.”</p><p>“You pick now, of all times, to tell me this?  While I’m <em>drugged and paralyzed?</em>”  Kakashi tried to hide the small laugh that escaped him, but Iruka saw it.</p><p>“My timing has never been great.”  Kakashi smiled.  It made Iruka’s heart light to see such a genuine form of happiness on Kakashi’s face.</p><p>“I love you too, Kakashi.” Iruka said softly.</p><p>Kakashi stood up and leaned over Iruka, kissing him gently, but with so much feeling it tugged at Iruka’s soul.  He tilted his head up in leu of being able to touch, pressing his lips back against Kakashi’s.  When they parted Iruka smiled at him.</p><p>“Though, I guess that’s obvious, seeing as we’re <em>soulmates</em>.”  Kakashi laughed again.</p><p>“Yeah, lucky you.”  Kakashi sat back down.  “Don’t ever do that to me again.”</p><p>Iruka smirked at him. “No promises.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End!!<br/>I saw the soulmates opportunity and i took it lol.  Sorry if it was hella cheesy.  Also i don't really know how to end stories so this is the best i got.<br/>I kinda think i can make a sequel to this if anyone wants it. i have ideas. but it'll probably take me longer to write... i can't be on quarantine forever.<br/>Let me know what you think!!! i really appreciate you taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>